Shades Of Lavender
by ResourcefulDreamer
Summary: During the howling wind and freezing rain, Spyro rescued a strange and rare creature of darkness with fur as black as night. Many years have passed and the two are now close friends but when a certain fallen dragon elder strikes, a mystery will test them all. What is this creature's past, why is Red involved and why is there a human in the Dragon Realms? Rated T to be safe!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_Haa huu, haa huu, haa huu." _

A dark creature sprinted down the path towards something moving at a ridiculous speed. The shadow shot off the ground and darted past the furry animal chasing it, which was followed by a purple dragonfly.

"_Damn, he's fast."_ The black winged panther muttered, spinning around and continuing to chase it, quickly catching up. Soon the sound of flapping wings reached her ears. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted a purple dragon the same height as her, glide down and join the chase.

"About time you got here!" She called as the dragon laughed. "Hey at least I got here, there's a wall up ahead, we should be able to corner him up." The panther scoffed. "Until he spins around and leaps over us? Remember I can't fly yet." Tanya laughed. "No duh."

The purple dragon laughed before shaking his head. "Relax BC, we'll teach you to fly, after we prove Hunter wrong." The Panther, also known as BC, just chuckled. "Alright, says the guy who can only glide." Spyro growled before smirking.

"Beat you there!" BC laughed. "You're on!" She picked up speed and left Spyro eating her dust as Tanya clung to her fur. BC pounced and landed on the shadowed figure, hugging the thin waist as a surprise gasp was heard before they fell over.

"Got ya Hunter!" BC laughed as Hunter sighed before smirking. "Or, have I got you?" He asked before tickling the young cub, who squealed with laughter, trying to kick him off. "No! No tickling! You know I hate that! No fair!"

Spyro skidded to a stop panting. "Hey, what about me?" Spyro leapt towards Hunter and playfully tackled him as BC rolled to the side and smirked. BC stood for Black Cat, who is an incredibly rare species by the Dragon Kingdom's standards.

When Spyro was on his first adventure against Gnasty Gnorc, her family had abandoned her, which was normal by their standards apparently. Anyway, Spyro had found her running from the Shepherds, since one of their dogs managed to bite her leg. After chasing the dog off, Spyro helped her get to an elder that healed her wound but left a scar.

Since then, BC has always helped Spyro whenever he asked or went on an adventure. She, Spyro and Sparx are the closest of friends. BC also rescued a glowing purple dragonfly named Tanya, who also takes some hits for her.

BC rolled onto her back and noticed a figure standing on top of a nearby cliff. "I see you Bianca!" There was a silent curse before the figure appeared beside the young winged panther and knelt. "Your eyesight is far too good now."

Hunter snuck behind the rabbit and tickled her side, making her jump and yelp in surprise. Hunter, Spyro, Sparx, Tanya and BC burst out laughing. "That was too easy!" However, he had to quickly duck as Bianca playfully slapped him.

"You know I hate being snuck up on!" BC chuckled as Tanya nestled behind her right ear. "Hunter was right, that looked too easy!" She mused but Bianca heard and sent a deadly glare at her. Sparx hovered behind Tanya, preparing to do the same thing but she saw him.

Smirking, she remained still until,

Sparx flew forward,

And Tanya spun around pulling a scary face.

"_RAAWR!" _Sparx recoiled as his antenna stood on end, his wings freezing in shock before he fell back onto the grass as Tanya and BC laughed at Sparx's failed attempt at scaring her. Spyro shook his head. "Sparx, there's no way you can sneak up on Tanya if she's around BC, _her alertness has rubbed off on her_." He said, imitating Elder Thomas' voice as the group laughed.

"You know he'll probably kick your ass if he heard you." Hunter said as Spyro chuckled. "I don't see Elder Thomas here, do you?" BC chuckled. "Hunter's right Spyro, _they know everything! Whooooooo!" _ BC shook her wings like a person would if pretending to be a ghost as Bianca went red in the face, trying not to laugh.

Spyro spotted a sheep grazing a few metres to his right, obviously the poor animal hadn't noticed them yet, or his friend's absence either. Bianca noticed this. "Spyro, at _least_ give it a chance to spot you before you torch it." Spyro sighed loudly and glanced up at the sheep, seeing it hadn't move, causing him to get a sweat drop.

"HUUUUUUH!" He sighed again even louder as the sheep still hadn't moved while everyone was laughing at this. Spyro growled in irritation.

"**HEY!**" The sheep looked up at him with a blank expression, still chewing its cud as the group was still laughing, even when Spyro shot off at the relaxed creature. BC was silently watching as Spyro breathed fire. That was something she always wanted to learn.

Elemental breath, it was something every four legged magical creature had, except her. BC quietly sighed but Tanya noticed this. "What's wrong?" Black Cat let out another sigh. "Why can't I learn elemental breath?" Tanya frowned.

"Because you're not a dragon, you're a black winged panther, which is rare, plus you have blue eyes, which is even rarer. Don't be down or Spyro will notice." BC nodded before stretching. "It's getting a bit dark, shouldn't we head back?" Bianca asked as Hunter looked up.

"And it looks like it's gonna rain too…" He mumbled as Sparx and Tanya's glow started to increase. Sparx's a brilliant yellow as Tanya glowed a soothing lavender. Tanya hovered beside BC as she followed Spyro towards the Dragon Village meanwhile, Bianca teleported home while Hunter jogged to his house in Avalar.

**End Prologue**

_**Author's note**_

_**Hi guys, I decided to do a Spyro story too! I'm gonna try Transformers as well…depending if I can actually come up with something. Anyway, please leave reviews, whether you like it, hate it, or even suggestions are welcome! I want to make this story the best I can and credit will go to you in the Author's Notes at the end of each chapter.**_


	2. Bad Vibes

Bad Vibes

BC walked towards the old run down house just near the Professor's lab. Tanya flew beside BC as she stood on her hind legs and leaned against the wall with her left paw as she pushed the handle down with her right paw, pushing the door back into the house before walking inside.

The door slowly swung shut as Tanya flew ahead and turned the lights on, giving dull lighting to the old house. BC looked around at all of the old grey walls, seeing that she still needed to clean this place up a bit or at least paint the walls.

"Hey, what's with the face?" BC looked up at Tanya who hovered in front of her face. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about cleaning this place up a bit, it's kinda dull." She mumbled, stretching but froze when her claws accidentally scratched the wood.

"_Damn, I keep forgetting about that…"_ She mumbled before walking up the stairs to the second floor, into a large room with several blankets bunched together to make a giant nest. Yawning, BC climbed into her nest and lifted some cushions, fluffing them before lying down as Tanya pressed a button that killed all the lights in the house.

"_You worry me."_ Tanya sighed. "_I heard that._" Tanya settled on a cushion beside her and patted her paw. "_I know."_ The two fell asleep as a shadow entered the Dragon Village and pointed towards a spot in front of the professor's lab.

Several more figures followed the first carrying large gems. They spread out through the land and threw the massive crystals into the ground, causing the plants to wither away and menacing vines to thrive off of its darkness.

Two figures stood by a cave near the prof's teleporter. "_You remember the plan? Set up the arena tonight, I shall return in the morning."_ One figure flew off as the other entered the cave with a few more figures following behind, carrying heavy equipment.

_The next morning_

Several members of the Dragon Village stood around a large Dark Gem that radiated enough dark magic to make them nauseous. Black Cat and Tanya approached the Dark Gem. Tanya fell to the ground. "Tanya!" She knelt in front of the dragonfly that clung to some fur on top of BC's head as she slowly rose.

"Are you okay?" BC asked as Tanya rubbed her head. "I think so, that crystal is radiating a lot of dark magic." BC backed away from the Gem as Tanya recovered before Spyro arrived. "What is that?" He asked BC who looked at him. "It's some kind of Dark Gem, Tanya fainted from being close to it." Sparx hovered beside Tanya.

"Hey, are you okay?" She nodded, still holding her head as BC frowned. "Do _not_ make out on my head or I will be _severely_ pissed." They both blushed. "What? I'd never!" Tanya protested, crossing her arms as her face burned brightly.

"As if!" Sparx also crossed his arms and faced the other direction, though he was slightly hurt by how quick she was to say that.

BC blinked as Bianca appeared beside her. "There you two are! The Professor is looking for both of you." Spyro blinked. "Is it about this Dark Gem?" She noticed it and nodded. "He and Elder Thomas have a hunch as to who is behind this."

BC walked through the gate. "Well? Are you coming or not?" Spyro and Sparx nodded, racing over to catch up as Tanya now hovered beside the winged panther. Bianca stared at the four as they vanished behind the corner.

"_Be careful."_ She turned around to see Hunter leaning against the wall. "Do you think they'll be alright?" She asked as Hunter frowned. "Spyro and BC are a force to be reckoned with, plus they got Tanya and Sparx to back them up, there's no reason to worry."

Bianca fiddled with the edge of her cloak as a tense aura hung about her. Hunter stared at her confused; this wasn't like Bianca to be so quiet, especially when she was nervous.

"Okay, what's up?" Hunter as Bianca blinked, a breeze throwing her fringe in front of her eyes as Hunter brushed it out of the way. "I just…..I just have this really bad feeling that something will happen to those two."

Hunter was studying her worried expression as she stared at the piece of fabric she was still fiddling with. "How bad? It's not like they might die or anything…" Bianca looked up at him. "Bad enough to change us forever." She answered, her eyes watering up before running off as Hunter was left to stare at her retreating form.

_Bad enough to change us forever_

Hunter sighed; things certainly didn't remain quiet here for long, fate made sure of that. He rubbed the back of his head and sat down, resting his arms over his knees while staring at the sky. With all of this chaos going on, his plan was ruined, causing Hunter to clench his fist and smash the wall behind him, leaving an impressive hole.

"_Guess I'll have to wait until later…"_ He whispered before flexing his stinging fingers and standing up. With another long sigh, he turned to head towards town and see if there were any rumours that might give him a lead.

**End Chapter 1**


	3. The Adventure Begins

The Adventure begins

_The Professor's lab_

Spyro glanced at Tanya, seeing how she was as odd as BC was, compared to Sparx. The first thing he noticed was that Sparx flew straight, hovering to the sides slightly in a hypnotic pattern. Tanya, however, hovered in a straight line but seemed like she was strafing around something.

Blinking, Spyro also noticed Tanya didn't have just one colour like Sparx. She was mainly purple but incredibly thin blue lines swirled around her neck, chest and wrists as if they were tattoos. Tanya noticed him staring.

"Something wrong?" Spyro sat down, staring at her. "Are those blue lines tattoos?" He asked as BC stopped walking but didn't sit, merely just looked over her shoulder at the two talking. "Actually these are birth marks; I guess I just forget about them." Tanya answered as BC chuckled.

"Unlike Sparx, who never takes his eyes from you, it's quite funny." She chuckled to herself before becoming serious. "Now let's go, the Professor is waiting for us." Tanya flew to catch up with BC as Spyro and Sparx looked at each other before Spyro smirked as Sparx crossed his arms and went bright red.

"_Say a word and I will kill you."_ Spyro chuckled. "By using the _power of love?"_ He laughed before running to catch up with the two as Sparx flew after him, trying to hit him on the head. The two laughed as Tanya rolled her eyes and BC smirked and entered the lab.

BC walked in front of the waiting Professor and sat down. "You summoned us?" The Professor blinked. "Yes I did but for Pete sake BC, you don't have to be so formal! It ruins your youth!" Spyro sat beside her. "Told you so." BC just playfully pushed him over as Tanya sat on her head, behind her right ear, the usual spot.

The Professor cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, now the reason I have summoned you four here is because someone has planted a Dark Gem in the Dragon Realms and also throughout the Dragon Kingdom." BC blinked. "Is it just the Dragon Kingdom?" The Professor shook his head.

"Unfortunately no. They're also spread through the Coastal Beach, the Icy Wilderness and the Volcanic Isle." He looked at us four. "Have any of you heard of the fallen dragon elder, Red?" BC frowned. "The name does ring a bell…" He nodded. "He's the one behind these Dark Gems, which are also draining the life of our world to fuel his evil power."

"Pretty obvious goal much?" Tanya asked as Sparx nodded. "Yeah, we've dealt with these kinda guys before. Spyro can take him down easy!" Spyro frowned. "Hey, don't think you can lazily stand back while I do all the work like usual!" Tanya chuckled as BC smirked.

"I wouldn't be laughing Tanya; you're gonna be a helping hand in this adventure too." She sighed before grumbling as Sparx snickered. "Now if you four are done," The group looked at the Mole. "-I have a plan devised to help get information faster. BC?"

BC stood up. "Yes?" He held out a black collar with a small dome speaker on it. "You're well known for finding out information from the enemy's department, this will record everything you hear and transfer it straight back to me. Are you willing to enter enemy territory?"

BC saluted. "Yes Srgt. Byrd sir!" Spyro, Sparx and Tanya burst out laughing at this before the Professor clicked it around BC's throat. Spyro blinked. "I can't even see it." The Professor smiled proudly as if it were his son. "It's made to match BC's fur so even in the rare even that she might be captured, this will still remain un noticed."

BC stood up. "Do you have any leads on the enemy's whereabouts?" The Professor shook his head. "It's up to you to find out, be extremely cautious BC." Spyro turned around. "Black Cat, be careful and don't do anything stupid." Black Cat smirked. "Do I look like you?" He chuckled as BC continued. "But seriously, thanks. You be careful too."

She walked over to the teleporting pad and looked at the panel as Tanya flew after her. "BC! Wait!" BC sat as Tanya caught up with her, panting slightly. "The Professor said you should visit Elder Titan in the Cloudy Domain, apparently he has some tips to help you fly." BC blinked. "A village floating thousands of miles above the ground? Knowing him he'll probably push me off and tell me to flap my wings!"

The pair laughed as BC used her tail to press the green button that sent them to the Coastal Beach.

_Elder Thomas' Den_

Spyro grimaced as he walked past Zoe, wincing as she zapped him. "_Hey! Easy Zoe! I don't want brain cancer!"_ Oh, that comment didn't go un-punished as she zapped him another three times. Spyro's eyes started rolling around in his head as he walked into the cave wall, mumbling something.

Zoe jumped with fright before looking at her wand, then back at Spyro. "_OMG I'M SO SORRY!"_ Spyro suddenly jumped around. "Then stop zapping me every time you see me! It hurts!" Sparx rolled his eyes. "_And they say I'm a wuss_." Spyro glared at him before floating ahead as Spyro rubbed his head then trotted after him.

Sparx flew ahead of Spyro, lighting his way for a moment. "So, how ugly do you think this Red guy is?" He asked as Spyro snapped his head up at him. "Huh? What?" Sparx frowned. "You gotta get your head checked out; I think your brain went on holiday." Spyro frowned as smoke drifted from his nostrils. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, I was just kidding buddy!"

Sparx then screamed when he flew into a spider web covered in dust. "_Spyro, get me outta this web! Oh god, that's a big spider…"_ His face went blue as Spyro rolled his eyes and used his wing to pull the shaking dragonfly out of the web as the long dead spider spun around in circles, hanging by one hairy leg.

"Sparx, that thing's been dead for a while now." Sparx stared at it, wide eyed as Spyro trotted off into Elder Thomas' den. Peering around the corner, Sparx put his hands on his hips and pulled faces at the spider. "_Oh you think you're so tough! You're a dead bug! Yeah, died of a heart attack from messing with the strongest dragonfly alive! Take that!"_ He punched the spider, causing it to swing back.

Sparx whooped with joy, until it swung back towards him, the eyelids drooping open as Sparx did the most mature thing he ever did, he went pale, flew down the tunnel, screaming and waving his arms in the air. "_ZOMBIE!"_ Before slamming into the back of Spyro's head.

"_OW!_ Sparx, quit being a girl!" Sparx frowned from his spot on the floor. "I'M NOT A GIRL!" He said in a shrilly voice but quickly cleared his throat and repeated his sentence.

"That's quite enough you two; we have greater matters to deal with at the moment." Spyro looked up at the blue dragon elder. "What do you know about Red?" The purple dragon asked as Sparx pulled a face at him.

"Red was once a dragon elder like myself, however, he was the strongest among us and still just as strong. He wanted to use dark magic to control these realms but,"

Sparx frowned. "But?" Spyro hushed him as Elder Thomas took a deep breath.

"_But he entered a dangerous craft that was forbidden for a reason. Using dark magic, he summoned a group of terrifying creatures, commanding them to do his bidding, however, these creatures weren't so willing and went on a rampage throughout the Dragon village._

_Destroying homes, claiming lives and shattering the balance, it took a great deal of magic to banish every single creature back to their home realm, except for one, which fled into the darkness being the youngest. Red was banished to live in exile for his reckless and dangerous act._

_To this day Red's anger and hate fuelled him to build his forces while continuing the search for that creature which escaped."_ Spyro blinked. "What was that creature Elder Thomas?" He looked at him. "A creature of darkness. It was a winged panther, just like Black Cat." Sparx frowned. "Wait, what if BC _is_ that creature?"

Elder Thomas shook his head. "The creature from that day was filled with such darkness and hate, both things that Black Cat does not contain in her heart. True, I have gone over the possibilities myself that she might be related to them."

Sparx blinked, wide eyed before clearing his throat. "Just out of curiosity, is Tanya a creature of darkness?" "Sparx," Spyro warned as he shrugged. "What? I was just asking!"

Elder Thomas shook his head. "No, it's alright. Tanya is a rare species. She wasn't born like we were, in fact, she was _created_." Sparx blinked. "Created?" He nodded. "Tanya is a fragment of a powerful spirit, from whose, we do not know. All that we do know is, whoever's fragment she's made from, it knew Black Cat from somewhere, which is why those two are so close, even closer than you two."

**End Chapter 2**


	4. Airbourne

T

The pair was in shock, looking at each other before staring at Elder Thomas again. "Are you sure?" Spyro asked as the blue dragon nodded. "Now then, you're here to learn how to destroy these Dark Gems, correct?" He said, showing them a ledge to the left that had a massive gem sitting in the way.

"So, does he head bang it until it shatters or something?" Sparx asked as Spyro sighed, rolling his eyes. "No Sparx, just horn diving into the gem from above should do it." Spyro glanced at the gem before using his wings to give him a boost to reach the gem that pulsed darkness.

He looked at the wise dragon. "Will this hurt?" Sparx snickered. "_Who's the wuss now?"_ Spyro glared at him. "Not unless you miss it and hit the ground." Spyro used his wings to lift into the air, after a second, he flapped again to get higher.

Curling into a ball, Spyro spun around before diving down into the gem, causing it to smash from the direct force. The purple dragon staggered around, his eyes spinning around in his skull as a bruise formed just in front of his spikes. "_Ow."_ Sparx struggled to keep a straight face but burst out when Spyro took a wrong step and fell off the ledge, face planting into the ground.

Another muffled '_ow_' could be heard as he pulled his face free from the rubble and spat the dirt out, Sparx hovering beside him. "Nice print." Spyro frowned in confusion until Sparx pointed. "-I think the nose is a little flat though." Spyro had a sarcastic grin as his eyebrow twitched while a sweat drop rolled down his temple.

"_Why I put up with you, I'll never know."_ A whistled from the opening above them caught their attention as they looked up. "I believe someone is waiting for you outside." Elder Thomas pointed out as Spyro made his way to the top, gliding out to see Hunter leaning against the wall.

"Hey, 'Sup Hunter?" Hunter looked at the pair before grinning half-heartedly. "Hey guys, I picked this spot to help you with your training." Spyro frowned. "Training? What kind of training?" He grinned his usual grin. "Well, either how to jump or glide properly depends how you want to beat Red." Sparx rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, he just learned to horn dive, so he planned on flying high and head butting him until he passes out. Then I just poke him with a stick for an hour or two."

They both gave him sceptical looks before he shrugged. "Whatever, I wasn't being serious…..anymore..." Hunter frowned. "Dude, sometimes you scare me." Spyro grinned. "Now you know what I have to deal with." "HEY!" The two laughed as Hunter turned serious.

"By the way, I found out some info on Red's plan from eavesdropping on Gnorcs." Sparx blinked. "What did you find?" Hunter crossed his arms. "He's planning to take over this world with the dark gems and to fill it with darkness."

Spyro frowned while his claws dug into the dirt, making Sparx back away. "Not if we stop him." Hunter got out an arrow and drew back his bow, examining it. "Yeah but there's a rumour that he's looking for a girl." Sparx chuckled. "Aren't we all?" They glared at him. "What? Can't you take a joke?"

Hunter continued. "Anyway, apparently, she has two forms and looks similar to BC." Spyro frowned. "Elder Thomas said that the last shadow creature here resembled BC too, it's starting to worry me…" Sparx crossed his arms. "But you heard what the old geezer said! They're not the same creature!" Spyro looked at him. "But Red doesn't know that."

_Cloudy Domain_

BC and Tanya came across a platform in a cave with an open room. "I'm guessing this is it?" Tanya asked as BC glanced over at a bush, seeing something move. Glaring, she pounced into the bush and came out the other side with a green Gnorc pinned.

It whimpered as she growled before slashing at its chest, resulting in a brilliant flash of light. "Whoa, I didn't even see him!" Tanya blinked as BC boarded the craft and sat down. "Are you coming?" She nodded and flew over to her side just as the platform began to rise.

After a few minutes, BC looked down over the edge, developing a slight fear in her chest. "That's a long drop." She mumbled as the wind blew at her fur and wings, causing her claws to dig into the platform, stopping her from being blown off.

Tanya blinked. "Well, if Elder Titan can help you to fly or glide at least, then you won't have to worry about falling." The wind blew fiercely, causing her to cling to the fur on top of BC's head as they waited to reach the top. Tanya stiffened as her expression became hallow. "I mean, Spyro can glide and his wings are smaller than yours." BC looked up and frowned.

"We're the exact same height but different species; I don't think comparing our wings will change that fact." Tanya sighed. "Can you just listen? Your wings are longer and pretty strong; you could fly around the world if you wanted to. You're worried about upstaging the famous '_hero_' aren't you?"

BC frowned. "What do you mean? Spyro is a hero and don't you forget it. I'm not worried about upstaging him at all, why are you suddenly talking like this?" BC asked as Tanya's blank expression vanished. "I…I dunno, maybe I'm coming down with something?" She rubbed her head as the platform reached the Cloudy Domain. BC walked ahead, than noticed some chickens in a pen running around, startled by her presence.

"Whoa, I've never seen animals react to you like that before." Tanya mused as Black Cat just walked past them, jumping to the next platform and continuing towards the next building. Tanya frowned as she flew after her friend.

"Hey, um, Black Cat?" Tanya asked as BC landed on the next platform before looking over her shoulder with a curious expression. "What's wrong? Are you getting tired?" She asked as Tanya hovered beside her. "What do you think will happen?"

She fumbled with her hands as BC stared at her with a slightly confused and surprised look. "Tanya, you need to be more pacific. Is there something about this that bothers you?" Tanya flew so she was eye level with BC.

"I talked with Elder Astor a while back." She started, looking at her friend. "About the Dragon History and he told me about the creatures the fallen Dragon elder lost control of." BC grinned. "That one of them was a winged panther like me?" She nodded. "What if that nut thinks you're that same winged panther?"

BC flexed her wings. "Don't worry, if he somehow manages to catch me, he'll try reading my mind and find that I have no memory of then. Therefore, he'll realise his mistake and just try to use us as bait for Spyro. That's nothing to stress about Tanya, is that why you've been acting odd lately?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "I still think you're not taking this seriously enough! You don't know what Red wants with that escaped shadow creature, he might try on you and you might end up killed and I'll be stuck alone!" She realised the last bit she said and froze but BC used her right wing to gently pull Tanya into a hug.

"Don't worry about that, I'll never let anything happen, we'll always be together so never think you're alone." Tanya grinned as BC smirked before nodding towards the building up ahead. "Now, let's go to that old geezers hut and hear what he has to say."

Tanya laughed as she followed BC over to the small structure and went inside. An elderly yellow dragon leaned against the symbolic Elder's staff, shaking from age as the two approached him.

"Hello Titan!" BC greeted, not sure if he could hear properly. "What's the nickname for? I ain't mellow!" He then noticed the winged panther and purple dragonfly. "Oh, Black Cat, I was wondering when you'd arrive! Now, if rumours are true that you're fighting Red, than Spyro's going to _really_ need your help."

BC spoke up. "What did you need to teach me?" He frowned. "Oh nothing, my knee's fine but you're here to learn how to _fly_." BC blinked while the two tried to keep a straight face. Then BC realised what he said wasn't a joke.

"But I can't even glide! How can I fly?" She asked, sitting down as Titan took a deep breath. "Sliding has nothing to do with gliding or flying! Pay attention! Young kids these days…Now, you're going to go to the area set up outside and practice gliding.

Basically, lift your wings like this," He raised his wings high above him. "-then flick them down to give yourself a lift." He did and created a small breeze that almost blew Tanya away. BC blinked awkwardly as she followed Tanya outside to the fence area.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea…" Tanya turned around and sighed. "Come on! You won't fall or anything! Just try it at _least!_" Black Cat sighed before shaking her wings and taking a deep breath. Stretching her wings out, they made an impressive flap sound, similar to a sail filling with wind quickly.

BC lifted her wings up to point at the sky as she let out a deep breath and flicked her wings down but created a powerful gust that threw her into the air. Giving a surprise yell, she started to panic.

Tanya flew in her view. "BC! Relax and stretch your wings out!" Black Cat did as she was instructed, causing the wind to catch and slow her fall, resulting in a soft float as she flapped her wings once, maintaining her place in the air.

"_Oh my flipping god."_ Tanya was laughing in shock as BC slowly came down, touching the metallic ground. Tanya flew around her head a few times. "Oh my god! You actually maintained flight for a few seconds!" She looked back at the entrance they came from.

"Let's glide over there!" BC smirked. "Right on." She pushed off and flapped her wings, gliding into the entrance and walking around to Titan. "Hey, she learned to glide!" Titan blinked. "I said glide not guide!" BC sighed before gliding around the room.

"My damn hearing's going again. Now then, flying is a lot like gliding but before you reach the ground, flap your wings to lift yourself into the air. You shouldn't tire for a long time." Tanya frowned as BC was checking out her wings.

"Why's that?" Titan grinned. "Winged panthers have extremely powerful wings and plenty of muscle! If you start practicing now, you should be able to be an excellent flyer!" BC blinked. "So why can't Spyro fly?" Titan chuckled.

"Between you and me, he already can but he has a fear of heights." Their eyes went wide. "You can't be serious? Spyro's afraid of heights? I never would've picked it." The two said at the exact same time before staring at each other.

"Okay, well, thank you Elder Titan but we have to go now." He nodded. "Tell Spyro to grow some balls-" The two made gross protests about not wanting to hear about 'guy stuff' before taking off. BC skidded to a stop before facing Titan.

"Before I go, can I ask one last question?" BC asked. "Shoot." "Is it possible for me to learn an elemental breath?" He blinked as Tanya hovered beside her. "Well…I've never heard of a winged panther with elemental powers…but that doesn't mean it's not possible…if I were you, I'd talk to a fairy."

The two looked at each other before thanking the elder and leaving. Standing on the platform, BC kicked off and flew to the platform that would take them to ground level. "I just don't want to get tired and fall." She explained when she noticed Tanya's questioning glance.

**End Chapter 3**


	5. Gnasty Gnorc

_**Gnasty Gnorc**_

_Dragon Village_

Spyro finished destroying the last gem in the Dragon Kingdom when his communicator came to life. "_Spyro, this is the Professor, do you read me?"_ Spyro jumped at first but looked down. "Yeah I read you, what's wrong?" He said as he waited for a response.

"_That dark aura around the cave near my laboratory has vanished, I'm calling BC to come back you up, I have a feeling you'll need her help_." Spyro blinked as Sparx chased a butterfly around since he was looking a little blue.

"Okay, do you want me to wait here then?" He asked and waited, grimacing when he heard an enormous belch ring out through the area. "_What sort of creature was that?"_ Spyro sighed. "Just Sparx, he ate one too many butterflies and now he's green." There was supressed laughter on the other end as Sparx glared at him.

"What? It's not me laughing." Sparx rolled his eyes as the Professors reply came back. "_I'm sorry about that, anyway, Black Cat says she's heading to your location so just wait there for her. Professor out."_ Spyro and Sparx had the same mental image flash through their minds. The Professor thumping his chest twice and giving the peace sign like a gangsta.

The two burst into fits of laughter as a shadow came over them, making Spyro look up. Then the sound of flapping reached their hearing range. "What the?" Soon, BC landed right beside Spyro, making him jump slightly.

"_You, you…were…flying? You? Up there?"_ Spyro said pointing up as BC nodded. "Yeah, Titan taught me. You should try it sometime, it's so much fun! The wind in your fur, the breeze tickling your wings..." BC continued going on about her joy of flying.

Spyro grinned. "Hah, that's gonna be on my 'to do' list after I beat Red." Black Cat shook her head. "Nuh uh, you're going to need my help for this one Spyro, Titan used to be friends with Red until he turned emo, I mean evil." The four burst out laughing at that before Tanya flew up beside BC.

"Oh! Don't forget about who we saw at Coastal Beach!" She chimed. "Hmm? Oh yeah! Spyro, we saw Red!" Spyro and Sparx looked at them with shocked expressions. "What? How? Did he see you? Are you alright?!" Sparx asked gripping Tanya by the shoulders. A few moments passed before he realised what he was doing and let go, turning red in the face.

"_I-I'm sorry."_ Tanya giggled before hugging him as Sparx's face went from bright red to hot pink but only BC noticed Tanya become tense. Spyro chuckled as BC just grinned before looking at the purple dragon. "Weren't you heading somewhere?" He nodded and stood up before walking towards the cave near the Teleporter.

Walking inside, Spyro held his wing in front of BC. "Wait, someone's there." BC looked up and blinked. "Isn't that Flame?" Spyro walked over as Flame noticed him. "Finally! I thought I'd be trapped in here forever!"

Tanya flew beside BC. "Who trapped you in here?" He went slightly pink. "A-actually I came in here looking for a gem, anyway I turned around and there was a giant force field over the entrance and those over grown weeds, so I couldn't get out."

BC kept still, listening. "Who else is in here?" She asked after hearing nothing else. "Gnasty Gnorc." The four gasped. "Wait, Spyro didn't you finish him off years ago?" Tanya asked as Black Cat was listening again.

"Apparently he didn't learn his lesson, let's go teach him again." Spyro walked ahead towards the bridge. BC held her wing in front of Spyro. "Are you fast?" He blinked. "Excuse me?" BC lowered her wing. "That bridge looks fragile and could give out from additional weight, so be prepared to charge across." He nodded and bolted over the bridge, stopping at the other side just as the last of the bridge vanished into the abyss below.

BC flew over and landed beside Spyro as the pair stared at the ugly lug in front of them. "You two, it's been a while since I defeated both of you weaklings." Spyro and BC looked at each other. "How retarded can you get? We defeated you, Dork."

He just snorted with laughter. "Really? Man, I don't remember that at all, has it really been that long?" Spyro rolled his eyes. "So, are we gonna do this thing or what?" Gnasty held up a hand. "Wait, I ain't fighting her." BC growled. "You bloody sexist!" He snorted. "As if! Red wants you intact so go play outside while we fight."

BC frowned as her tail flicked about, her teeth bared as a ferocious growl came from her throat. Spyro blinked. "Actually, it would be just _sad_ if Gnasty got beat by a girl for the _second_ time." He said as BC withdrew her claws that left holes in the stone beneath her paws.

"….fine, I'll wait for you outside but you owe me for this." She said to Spyro, who nodded. "Next time BC." She flew back towards the other side and sat there waiting as she blew off steam. Tanya hovered beside her.

"At least we know that our suspicions are true." BC nodded as she watched the battle carry on in the distance. "So what was with you and Sparx before, huh?" Tanya's face started to burn bright red. "_I-I don't know what you're talking about_." BC blinked.

"When you hugged Sparx? Was that part of the moment or was there something else?" Tanya was hovering beside BC, glaring at her before it softened as she stared at the ground.

"_I don't know."_ BC looked back at the dragonfly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, completely forgetting about the battle and focusing on her friend.

"Well, I hugged him to show that we were just friends but… it felt weird..." Tanya looked at the rare creature before going on. "Usually you like hugging your friends, right? Like when you hug me, it's comforting but when I hugged Sparx, I didn't like it."

BC blinked. "So you don't like hugging him? Something like that shouldn't stop you from being his friend." Tanya nodded. "I know but it felt _weird_ like, like my chest just became empty and something told me to get away." This caused the Black Cat to frown.

She knew the symptoms of first timers falling in love, even though she never experienced it herself, however that didn't match it at all. True, you supposedly feel a pain in your chest but not like what Tanya had just described to her.

She looked ahead in the distance, seeing Sparx taking a hit and vanishing. _That must've been the last hit._ BC thought as Spyro dodged Gnasty's club and shot over towards a random butterfly. Sparx shot out of hiding and ate it, still remaining green.

Tanya blinked. "Do you know where he goes after the last hit?" She asked, not seeing what happened. "He hides until he sees Spyro close to a butterfly then flies out and gets it." She scoffed. "Why not go after the butterfly when he gets the final hit? That makes more sense."

BC's tail swished across the floor. "Because another hit and he dies, when Spyro's close to the butterfly, he has cover to get it. I agree with your theory but he has both his and Spyro's lives at stake, so he can't do something reckless like that."

Gnasty snarled before trying to smash Spyro with the club, missing again as Sparx reappeared by the dragon's side. With a grunt, Gnasty lifted the club above his head and smashed it into the ground, causing a massive shockwave to spread out, just missing Spyro who merely jumped.

Yelling in frustration, he struggled to remove the club's head that remained lodged into the stone in front of him. Spyro took this opportunity to get some answers. "Why does Red want Black Cat?" Gnasty frowned. "Who?" Spyro growled. "BC!" Gnasty looked over at the winged panther in the distance.

"Her?" Then the cogs in his head started turning. "Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you Spyro. If you defeat me, I'll tell you what Red wants your girlfriend for." Spyro's face burned bright. "_She's not my girlfriend! God, why does everyone assume that?!"_ Gnasty just chuckled until it turned into a snort.

"Also, if I win, which I will, you won't stop me from taking her to Red." Spyro smirked. "I ain't stopping you now but BC is _far_ stronger than she looks." Gnasty aimed the club at Spyro as electricity crackled from the end, frying the last spot Spyro was in. Turning slowly, Gnasty kept the line of electricity behind Spyro.

Spyro shot around behind Gnasty and let out the breath he'd been holding, causing Gnasty to yell and cling to his rear that was on fire, running in circles while trying to put it out. BC and Tanya's soft laughter could be heard in the distance as Spyro smirked. Sparx was laughing too.

"Man, _here I thought he smelt bad before_! It's like being in the spooky swamp!" Sparx exclaimed as Gnasty finally managed to put it out but,

"_Nice undies!" _Came BC's taunt as Spyro now noticed Gnasty's underwear were boxers with bright pink hearts on them, causing him to burst into hysterics as Gnasty's face burned bright red, grumbling about girls being immature and stupid.

Spyro took this chance and head butted Gnasty in the gut, making the others wince. BC's tail swished again as she chuckled, Spyro must be bored already to want to take him out this quickly. Tanya blinked. "He doesn't usually use brutal attacks like that…" BC blinked.

"Because he's bored or maybe he's not in the mood to fight." BC said before looking over her shoulder at the cave entrance. Cautiously she approached the entrance and looked around, not coming out of the shadows. Just in case Gnasty failed and they'd try to block the entrance or something similar.

Feeling content that they wouldn't be attacked, BC headed back to where she left Tanya at, sitting down as the dragonfly turned to speak to her.

"That was a fierce move Spyro just used." BC blinked. "I actually wasn't paying attention, what'd he do?" Tanya blinked. "He just horn dived into Gnasty." She blinked. "What? Do you mean like a head butt or another gut blow?" Tanya blinked. "Head butt."

Gnasty yelled in frustration, feeling his body getting weaker as Spyro continued to pound him. He lifted the club and hurled it at the ground, causing another shockwave but several miniature tornados flew out towards Spyro, who merely glided out of the way.

Then he had it. Gnasty grabbed his club and _threw_ it at Spyro, who flipped and used the end of his tail to knock it down, causing it to crack. There was a flash before the head shattered and a figure flew away. Focusing, BC guessed it was a fairy by the shape of the body's outline. Because there was no way it could be human, since it was too small.

The fairy collapsed beside BC. "Hey, are you okay?"

"NO! Not again! I won't be beat by a stupid little purple dragon!" Gnasty yelled and threw a tantrum. Grabbing the club, he threw it at the two who dodged with ease before he collapsed. Spyro stood in front of him.

"I beat you. You owe me answers." Gnasty panted, looking up at the dragon with hate. "…Fine…Red wants to summon some princess." Spyro frowned, what would he need the Ice Princess for? She was the only princess around. He had to mean someone else. "What Princess? Tell me!" Gnasty scoffed but still answered.

"Someone called the Shadow Princess; apparently he needs her blood to bring this creature to life, the destroyer of worlds or something." Then in a bright flash, he was gone. BC let the fairy rest on her back as she flew over to Spyro. "What did he say?" Spyro looked at her.

"Do you know someone called the Shadow Princess?" BC frowned but shook her head. "No, anyway, the fairy is waking up." The small creature woke and jumped with fright.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." Tanya spoke softly as the fairy flew away from BC. "Okay, thank you for releasing me Spyro; I guess you need help on this quest huh?" She talked so fast that Spyro looked at BC, who sighed.

"She said thanks for freeing her and that you need help on your quest." The fairy nodded. "So as a reward for saving me I shall bestow upon you some of my electric energy, this will give you the ability to breathe electricity from now on." Again, he looked at BC.

"She said as a reward for freeing her, she'll give you the power to breathe electricity." Spyro gazed in awe. "Wow, is this stronger then my fire breath?" The fairy nodded.

"In some ways it is, it can be used to power certain machinery." Then she zapped him like Zoe would before he tried it out, sending a streak of lightning dancing across the stone ground. BC sighed. Spyro could now use fire _and_ electricity.

"Excuse me?" BC looked up at the fairy. "Yes? What can I do for you?" She blinked. "If you find my friend, Freesia, tell her 'Ice Lung' she'll know what it means." Tanya asked before BC could. "Ice Lung? What does that mean?"

She smiled. "You'll know but only you can tell her." She said, pointing at Black Cat. And with that, she flew off outside and vanished. BC frowned as Spyro jumped onto the platform. "Why don't you fly across?" Spyro frowned. "Because I can only glide." He said in a tone that meant he didn't want to talk about it.

BC walked out onto the teleporter and looked at Spyro. "I'm going to search the Coastal Beach for any clues; you ask Professor what he knows about this _Shadow Princess_." Then she and Tanya vanished.

Spyro sighed before taking the long way, since the door only opened from the inside and he couldn't be bothered going straight through the door, it was way too easy. Sparx looked at his friend. "So what's up with the long face?" He asked as Spyro quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Sparx pointed at the teleporter. "You just hear about Red's plan, he wants to capture BC and get some Shadow Princess and you let her go off by herself?" Spyro rolled his eyes. "She's fine. Besides, she's got Tanya to help her out."

Sparx frowned. "Hey, buddy, don't take this the wrong way or anything but BC doesn't have fire or electric breath like you do, she only has her claws and teeth, plus her strength." Spyro stared at Sparx from the corner of his eye.

"You're not calling her weak, are you?" He said getting annoyed as Sparx crossed his arms. "You know I'm not but we don't know how strong this Red guy is, did you guys have a fight or something?" Spyro shook his head, charging into the wall to clear the path.

"No way, BC can take care of herself; she's always spied on the enemy and has _never_ been caught. Even when she, on rare occasions, gets captured she always figures a way to escape." Spyro explained as Sparx wondered who Tanya really was. He remembered that Elder Thomas had said she was a fragment of someone else's soul but he wondered whose and why she only talked to BC with proper respect and truth.

Of course she'd talk to him but she wouldn't take him seriously, she was always hanging near BC, so BC always heard their conversations but he wondered why she never left her side. True, he was always was with Spyro but not 24/7 like Tanya was with Black Cat.

He followed Spyro down to the Professor's lab through the 'secret' entrance. Looking at the lab as he followed Spyro, he wondered, what did the professor spend his time researching _on?_ He was about to ask but Spyro beat him to it.

"Do you know anything about the Shadow Princess?" He blinked. "The Shadow Princess? There are a few rumours but nothing solid. I'm a Mole of science not magic. You'll have to talk to an Elder about it." Spyro blinked. "Also a creature called The Destroyer of Worlds." The professor frowned. "Now that, I do know about. The Destroyer of Worlds is said to be a giant creature capable of draining the entire world of its positive energy. That's about all I know about it."

Spyro blinked. "Is it linked to the Shadow Princess?" The Professor thought hard about it. "Yes…if my memory serves me correct, the Destroyer of Worlds will only obey the Shadow Princess. That's about it I'm afraid." Then he looked around.

"Where's BC?"

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Wow my most popular story yet! Considering it's my third story -_-; anyway please review so I can improve the plot! Also there really is going to be a human in this story!**_


	6. Red

**Red**

_Coastal Beach_

BC and Tanya arrived at Coastal Beach before walking over to a rocky slope, jumping up and continuing down a type of tunnel until Tanya pointed at something. Lowering her head, she slowly peered around the corner but blinked before approaching the otter with the surf board.

"Whoa dude! Some dudes drained my pool dude!" BC blinked as Tanya sighed.

"So have you seen any large red dragons or Gnorcs around?" The otter blinked. "Uh yeah dude, I saw those Gnorc dudes but the dragon dude is long gone dude." BC blinked. "Thanks but if that dragon comes around looking for me, I was never here."

He nodded. "Alright, see ya later dudes!" The pair giggled quietly as they left, standing near the teleporter. "So Red's already left this area?" Tanya asked as Black Cat nodded. "Yeah, apparently so. We should probably head back and talk to-" She suddenly froze. "What's wrong-"

"Shh!" She hushed Tanya as she listened carefully, having heard movement. After several minutes of nothing, BC looked around carefully. A soft breeze blew, causing the palm tree's massive leaves to sway. "…Let's go." She stepped on the teleporter as Tanya joined her before they vanished but just as they did; a Gnorc ran up and pressed something into the teleporter, changing their course.

BC landed but knew something was wrong when she found herself in a village filled with snow. Tanya blinked, also getting worried. BC pressed the teleporter, trying to get back to the Dragon Kingdom but nothing happened, however, their location displayed 'Icy Wilderness' on its screen.

"That won't work." BC and Tanya spun around, seeing a figure in the distance. Even though the creature was far away, Black Cat could tell that he was _a lot_ taller than she ever would be. She kept her guard up. "Who are you?!" She yelled over the strong breeze that blew in her ears.

"I am a Dragon Elder," Said the dragon, coming closer until they could see him. "-or at least, I _was._"

"_Red."_ BC growled, backing away with her ears flat against her head, fur standing on end with baring her teeth as Tanya just tried looking scary but keeping beside Black Cat at the same time.

"You have been quite difficult to find winged panther, tell me, do you have a name?" BC growled. "That's none of your business!" Tanya yelled as BC shook her head. "_Stay out of this_." She whispered to her friend as she continued to back away, looking for any kind of escape.

"_Oh_, don't think I've forgotten about you Tanya, dear." BC growled and spat like an angry cat as Tanya grew fear and hid behind BC. "Leave us alone!" Black Cat yelled as Red just chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that, you see, you are the key to the Shadow Princess and the Destroyer of Worlds. If I'm going to pollute this world with darkness, I'm going to need a creature that will eliminate the light."

BC was still growling. "I thought the Dark Gems were already doing that." Tanya squeaked as Red frowned. "Yes but even they have a weakness, besides," He smiled darkly. "-they were merely a distraction." BC raised her wings but flapped them forward, sending snow into Red's eyes as they shot through a tunnel, into some caves to hide.

Tanya looked really scared. "What do we do?!" She whispered, panic in her voice. "First, we relax, than we come up with a plan."

_Professor's lab_

Spyro blinked. Then something flashed on the computer screen. "What is that?" The professor walked over to it. "It's the system status system….oh no."

Sparx crossed his arms. "What is it?" The professor looked at them. "Someone's tampered with the teleporter in Coastal Beach. You never answered my question about Black Cat." Spyro's eyes started to widened. "She's at the Coastal Beach, looking for more clues about Red's whereabouts."

Then the Professor realised something.

He looked at them with fear. "THIS IS BAD!" They jumped as the Professor looked at Spyro. "Spyro, you have to go find her _now_. She's in danger! The teleporter has been changed from this village to the Icy Wilderness!" The two looked at each other worried.

"Alright, I'm going!" Spyro shot out as Sparx spun around. "Hey, wait for me!" The Professor stopped Sparx. "Go find Bianca, the teleporter here isn't working, someone just cut off its power!" Sparx nodded before flying out to Spyro.

"Spyro!" The purple dragon stomped in frustration. "Why isn't this working?!" He growled as Sparx flew up to him. Hunter soon spotted them and ran over, hearing Sparx talking. "Someone's broken this one, the Professor says that finding Bianca is our best chance of reaching BC in time, let's go!"

They shot out of their skins when Bianca suddenly appeared beside them.

"The professor just told me what happened." Spyro blinked hopefully. "Can you take us to BC and Tanya?" He asked as Bianca nodded. "Just give me a moment to sense her energy." She shut her eyes and focused. What was minutes seemed like hours before Bianca's head shot up.

"I found her! She's up against Red!"

"WHAT?!" The three yelled before Bianca focused, energy spinning around them like a miniature cyclone. "I'm taking us there now." There was a brilliant flash before they appeared in the centre of the snowy village. "She's somewhere nearby, I can sense her but I don't know where..." Hunter froze, listening when he heard rapid footsteps crunching in the snow.

And at that moment, BC and Tanya shot past them like a bullet.

"Black Cat?!" Spyro called as she looked around but quickly rolled to the side, barely dodging a large white glowing sphere that turned around and flew back at her. She gasped and dodged again as Tanya was struggling trying to keep up with her.

BC used her powerful wings and flapped forward, sending a ridiculously powerful gust of wind that threw the sphere off course to smash into the wall. Bianca gasped. "BC! That's orbs pulsing with dark magic! Don't let it touch you!"

"Do you think I want it to?!" She yelled back, still dodging it until it vanished, having lost too much energy.

"Ah, Spyro, I wasn't expecting to see you here yet. Is Ineptune gone already?" He asked casually as Spyro growled, smoke rising from his nostrils as Bianca whispered to him, "_Spyro, you're not ready yet! We need to get BC and Tanya and get out of here!"_ She said as Spyro growled but BC came up beside them. Hunter nodded.

"_She's right, he's too much for us right now, and we cannot go up against him until you visit all of the elders."_ She glanced up in time to dodge as Red fired another white blast but this one didn't give chase. Bianca noticed this. '_That spell must drain a lot of his energy, that one didn't seem as strong as the last.'_ She thought as BC was getting tired.

"I've had enough of these games." His hand glowed dark blue before he threw it in the air. Everyone scattered as BC was now panting heavily, having to sprint at full speed for the last half hour. Tanya was still beside BC, looking really worried.

"BC LOOK OUT!" Hunter yelled at the exhausted creature.

"Huh?" Tiredly she looked up just as she got hit by a large white sphere and flew into the wall behind the ice shards. There was a brilliant flash of white as BC's body glowed, even as it fell and hit the ground. Tanya shot over to her fallen friend.

"BLACK CAT!" She flew over, shielding her eyes but noticed something was happening to BC's body.

It was changing.

BC had fallen out of view and Bianca ran over to check if she was still alive while Spyro spat fireballs at Red, who merely countered them with his ice blasts. Bianca froze at the sight before her. BC was definitely alive.

Red glanced to the side for a moment and then looked at Spyro.

"Not that this hasn't been fun young dragon but I have other appointments to attend to but do not fear," He flew into the air. "-I _will_ be back." Then he left. Spyro made sure he was really gone before racing over to BC. His eyes were wide.

"Holy-"

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

**CLIFFHANGER! Lol I love doing that. What happened to BC? What does Red want and why am I asking so many questions? Anyway rate and review please!**


	7. New Body

**New Body**

_Dragon village_

The group appeared in the Dragon Village, via teleporter. Hunter was carrying a figure in his arms that was wearing Bianca's cloak and the hood was drawn to hide the figure's face. They entered the Professor's lab and Hunter laid the body down on the table, having a frightened look like everyone else.

"Did….did you find Black Cat?" The Professor asked as Bianca blinked, holding back tears. "That _is_ Black Cat." She choked back a sob as the Professor walked over and gasped. "_Red_ did this to her?" They nodded as Spyro was taking deep breaths but just by the way he was breathing, they could tell how ticked off he was.

Even Sparx was giving him a wide distance. Tanya was hovering beside BC's new face. "_Why would he do something so horrible? What did BC ever do to him?"_ She asked through sobs, resting on BC's chest as it was still rising and falling with each steady breath she took.

"_Red will pay."_ They looked at Spyro, jumping at his dark expression. Sparx blinked, carefully approaching him. "Hey, at least she's still alive right? I bet there'll be a way to change her back, I know it!" Spyro snapped.

"_NO YOU DON'T! NO ONE DOES!"_ Sparx jumped and backed away as there was a slight groan but Bianca picked up Tanya. "_You don't want to be too close when she realises what's happened."_ Bianca warned as Tanya looked sadly at her friend.

BC slowly opened her eyes and looked around but froze as she frowned. She looked around before her still blue eyes landed on the group. "What happened?" She asked, BC hadn't tried sitting up yet or moving-until she rubbed her head but froze.

The colour left her face as she looked at her palm covered in smooth soft pale skin that was white with a tinge of cream. Her claws were now long slender fingers with long nails coming from the tip on the top side. She carefully wiggled her fingers and noticed hair covered the top half of her hand but it was so white you couldn't see it until you looked closely.

Moving down, her arms were covered with the same coloured skin but light brown dots littered the top side of her arm and most of her body that she'd seen so far. Turning her arm around, she looked at her elbow and then at her shoulder. Since she had Bianca's cloak on, she could see the covered part of her body and she didn't plan to go exploring while the guys were in the room.

She noticed her toes and stared at them with large scared eyes before they wiggled, also having the weird nails that were also on her fingers. She looked at her legs and knees before using her hands to feel her face after shutting her eyes.

First she felt a small smooth chin with a slight curve, realising she had reached her lips, then she felt her nose, her cheeks, ears and the rest of her face but then she felt something soft. Cautiously, she gently pulled it forward, seeing long hair as black as night with a blue shine but guessed its length passed her shoulders.

Her breathing was still fast as she had a terrified look as her eyes looked around. Carefully, she slid one leg forward, then the other. Bianca carefully approached her.

"Black Cat?" She looked at her and Bianca was shocked. She looked like she was about to cry. "Are you alright?" She blinked as she slowly stood up but tripped. Hunter quickly caught her. "I don't know. This isn't my body, what happened to my real body?" BC asked as Hunter helped her back to the table to sit down.

"I don't know. We were fighting Red, then he hit you with a glowing sphere of dark magic, you went flying into a wall and buried in snow when you stopped glowing, you looked like….this…" Hunter tried explaining as BC swallowed.

"_Like a human."_ She whispered as she fought back the tears. Bianca smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright BC, not all humans are evil! Don't worry, I'll find you some clothes and Spyro will find an elder and he'll know how to change you back!" Bianca said, trying to cheer up the human that sat on the table.

"_You mean 'if'."_ She said as Bianca helped her walk out. "Don't worry, you'll be alright BC, in fact I've got an outfit that might suit you…" Bianca went on and on about how pretty BC would look and did everything she could to cheer her up but inside, Black Cat's heart was broken.

Because, thousands of years ago,

_Humans slayed Dragons._

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Sorry this chapter was so short but because it was BC learning she was now human, it had to be only that. Ooooh what does Red have planned? How will the other Dragons take to her new form?**_


	8. Adapting

**Adapting**

_Bianca's House_

BC was practicing walking around the room as Bianca was tossing clothes about, looking for a specific outfit that she hadn't stop rambling about.

"Here it is!" BC jumped and her right foot hooked behind her left, causing her to trip and fall with a soft _thud._

Bianca rushed over to help her up. "I'm fine." She said, pushing herself up as Bianca had a hand under her arm and lifted her to her feet. Bianca helped her sit on the bed before showing her the clothes. The top was light blue in colour and long sleeved. The chest was almost tight but the sleeves seemed a bit baggy.

The pants were black and seemed to be knee length but they had pockets and at the bottom of the legs they were rolled up and had buttons sewn on the sides to give it a flash of style. Bianca also found a pair of old boots and leant Black Cat a pair of her knee length socks.

She also handed BC a miniature shirt that seemed rather exposing. "What is that?" She asked, since she had never seen one before. "It's called a bra." BC's eyes widened.

"Wait, don't you need-?" Bianca nodded as BC's eyes became even wider. "And I have-?" Bianca nodded again as BC's face went bright red. "And you guys saw-?!" She blinked. "Well Tanya and I did before I covered you with my cloak."

BC blinked awkwardly as she looked at the bra. "I'll be outside if you need me." Black Cat nodded before trying the bra on first, though it felt a little bit tight and weird having something wrapped around her chest.

BC then slipped the undies on. Those, she definitely knew what they were and how to put them on. Grabbing the pants, she put them on backwards but figured it out, since she had trouble moving. Once the pants were on properly, she pulled the blue shirt on and pulled her hair out of the neck hole or whatever it was called.

She got the socks on after a long struggle and then put the boots on. It was weird having all of these clothes on, they felt tight and constricting but she was still able to move about how she wanted to, or at least, how this body wanted to.

Black Cat held her arms out as she walked over to the door and knocked, almost falling over when Bianca swung it open. "That took you fifteen minutes to get dressed." Black Cat frowned as Bianca smiled. "Whoa, that really suits you BC! Wow, it's like they were made for you! Tanya, come in here!"

Tanya flew in and hugged BC as she carefully hugged her little friend back. "Wow! You look so different! Have you gotten used to walking with two legs yet?" BC chuckled while raising her eyebrows awkwardly.

"Not yet, in fact, I'm nowhere near it." Bianca laughed. "That's not true at all! You were walking fine while I was looking for your outfit, until you tripped." BC rolled her eyes as Bianca led her to a mirror and Black Cat saw her human self for the first time.

She was rather thin and had obvious female curves but what scared her were her eyes. Before, she could only see her irises and pupil but now, now she could see her whites too and her pupils and iris' were much smaller now.

BC blinked awkwardly as Tanya grinned. "At least you're a pretty human." She looked at the purple dragonfly. "Yeah…" She said tiredly and released a yawn, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, wow, BC when was the last time you slept?" BC blinked. The spying on Red took a few days, but she hadn't had some sleep for quite some time.

"Actually, about a week, we should get you home to bed." Tanya said as BC yawned again and Bianca blinked. "Well, how far do you guys live from here?" Black Cat answered but ended up yawning. "-Excuse me, we live in that old house near the Professor's lab." Bianca blinked.

"Well, that's far off. Are you sure you don't want to spend the night? It's a long way to go and you could be attacked again." BC rubbed her eyes. "Nah, we should be fine." Bianca crossed her arms. "At _least_ let me escort you home. Then I'll know you made it back safely." BC nodded, getting really tired.

"Yeah, alright, let's go." She said as she and Tanya lead the way while Bianca kept her senses alert.

_Elder Thomas' Den_

Spyro looked at the elder as he flipped through the book. "Ah, yes, tell me Spyro, did the orb appear to be made of light but radiate darkness?" Spyro nodded. "Yeah, it shone white but Bianca said she sensed darkness pulsing from it. What sort of spell did he use on BC?"

Elder Thomas sighed. "It's a powerful spell that drains a lot of magic; in fact, it can even kill you if done wrong." Spyro and Sparx stared at each other. "But why would he want to make Black Cat human in the first place? It doesn't make sense…" Sparx asked as Thomas nodded. "I have a feeling about Red's plan. The spell he used was an incredibly powerful one.

Some creatures can assume more than one form, these are called the shifters. They are not the same as shape shifters though they are similar. Black Cat's other form must've been the one she has now." Spyro blinked. "You're saying she was always part human?" He shook his head. "Not necessarily, at a young age when she became herself, the Black Cat that we knew, she forgot about her other self.

Either from hearing their reputation or other reasons, she stopped using that form and forgot about it, believing she was only a winged panther, like we believed as well. However, her 'human' form may not be human at all." Spyro frowned. "What do you mean?"

Thomas sighed. "I mean that, just because she looks like a human, doesn't mean she is. If my assumptions are correct, then the reason why Red was searching for Black Cat is because she _is_ the Shadow Princess." Spyro became paler as Sparx fainted.

"But that means, the Destroyer of Worlds obeys her, so we're safe if the Destroyer shows up, right?" Thomas was silent. "Spyro…" He started, rubbing the back of his head as the floating book spun around to show the picture of BC's human form but her skin and hair were tinged grey as her eyes glowed completely blood red.

"She doesn't have a choice."

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**BC's the Shadow Princess? Is she evil? What will the guys do about this news and how will BC take it if she finds out? Rate and review please! Also if I receive over fifty good reviews for this story I will post a humorous scene to do with BC's human body and it's not a lemon either! Ya sickos… -_-;**_


	9. Set Up

**Set up**

_BC and Tanya's house_

Bianca looked around the house, being curious about the state of it, since it was fairly old. She watched Black Cat settle down in her nest as Tanya hovered next to her. Bianca quietly beckoned Tanya over.

"_Tanya, I'm going to stay the night in case Red tries an attack or something."_ Tanya nodded. "_Yeah, that's fine."_

About seventeen minutes past before Bianca heard a voice.

_Bianca_

She sat up straight, hearing her name called in her head. _Who's there?_ She asked the voice.

_This is elder Thomas, is BC alright?_ Bianca nodded to herself._ She's fine, just sleeping; I'm staying the night to make sure she's okay._ Thomas became tense. _You need to wake her up right now and come over here._ He said. Bianca blinked.

_Why? What's wrong?_ Elder Thomas replied.

_I'll explain but it's not safe there, quickly come over here as fast as you can!_ The link was cut. Bianca got up and walked over to BC, shaking her shoulder gently. "BC, wake up." Black Cat slowly stirred and looked at the rabbit.

"What…what's wrong?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "_We're in danger; we need to get to Elder Thomas now."_ BC sat up as Bianca held her hand, pulling her up. Tanya was in BC's arms as they teleported over to the Elder's Den.

BC blinked, noticing the guy's grim expressions. "Is there a way to change me back?" The Elder nodded. "Yes but you're not going to like it." BC sighed as Tanya woke up and hovered to rest on BC's shoulder, still not awake.

"The only one that can reverse the spell is the one who cast it." BC sighed through her nose and let her head drop. "_Well that's just great_." Thomas continued. "Black Cat, you're the Shadow Princess." She looked up and reacted as if she'd been shot.

"Are you kidding me?! I can't be the Shadow Princess! I won't destroy the world!" Thomas kept calm. "I know _you_ don't want to but once the Destroyer of Worlds get you, your will shall be under his influence." BC looked exhausted as she sighed.

"But the Destroyer of Worlds isn't here yet right? So we still have a fighting chance!" Bianca blinked. "Yeah, how's that thing getting here anyway?" Thomas blinked. "It's already here but it's not alive yet."

BC blinked. "So, Gnasty was right. Red needs the Shadow Princess' blood to awaken it. What'd we do?" Hunter had just ran in, his side black from soot. "The village is under attack!" Everyone gasped and ran outside.

"Not you Black Cat, you need to stay here." She looked ready to protest but he continued, "If Red gets your blood to the Destroyer and the Destroyer gets you, we're all finished." She stepped back inside as Tanya kept by her while the others ran outside. "I hate not being helpful."

"That's easily fixed." She spun around as Red grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

"_Let…go…"_ She said, trying to get him to let go while trying to kick at him but her body still wouldn't respond the way she wanted it to. She tried punching his arm but he only laughed when she winced and shook her fist.

"Leave her alone you jerk!" Tanya flew at him but he just slapped her with his hand and sent her into the wall. "Tanya!" Red looked back at the struggling human.

"That's the least of your worries Shadow Princess." BC glared at him.

"_I'm…not…the shadow…princess…"_ He suddenly released her and raised his palm to her forehead as a pale green light flashed, making her body completely limp. She began to fall back but Red caught her and held her chin so she was looking at him.

"Paralysis spells; they're so simple yet very effective. Resistance is futile but very soon; you'll be seeing things my way." BC wanted to growl but her throat wouldn't move. The only thing she could do was breath, move her eyes and blink but nothing else.

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Oh crap Thomas was right! How're they gonna get outta this one? You know the drill guys and only _reviews left until the bonus chapter!**_


	10. The Destroyer Of Worlds

**The Destroyer of Worlds**

"Don't worry; the effect doesn't last too long." Red teleported to a large chamber with snow everywhere, as a large wooden door was barring the exit. Then she saw it.

The Destroyer of Worlds.

It was enormous. Guessing, BC assumed it was much bigger than Red, perhaps he only reached its knees. It reminded her of Scorch, a creature the Sorceress had created but it had different limbs stitched on, as if it were a scarier version of Frankenstein's monster but most of its body was bandaged with a type of golden silk.

Red dragged BC's un-responding body to the chest of the Destroyer and held her left hand out above its heart as the colour left BC's face. _NO! No! This is bad, guys, where are you?!_ She winced slightly as he cut her palm and the blood flew into the open would, instantly being absorbed as darkness flowed in from everywhere.

Feeling came back to her body and she shot away but Red didn't bother, the blood had been absorbed and now, the remaining Dark Gems were transferring power to the Destroyer as BC hid behind a large pillar. _This is bad; this is really, really bad!_ She thought as she kept her breathing calm, trying to come up with a strategy.

Then there was the sound of something large rising. Her heart skipped a beat as she cautiously peered around the edge, seeing the Destroyer was now looking _directly at her._ She gasped and hid again, her heart rate soaring.

_How do I get out of here?_ Black Cat thought as she looked around for some sign or method of escape.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Red taunted as Black Cat frowned, her left eyebrow twitching. _That is just __**wrong**__._ She thought but then quickly ran as a large hand tried to grab her. Looking around, BC noticed a package chute, which looked similar to laundry chutes used by humans, which she still despised.

Running over she dove head first and slide down the metal tube as the giant hand reached in and _just_ missed her. A few minutes later and the chute had gone to a 45 degree angle, becoming more of a slide as she picked up some speed from the ice. Soon BC spotted light and flew out, landing in a pile of snow as more fell and buried her.

She emerged from the white snow, covered in it as she shakily took steps out but fell over and tumbled to the ground, grunting in a un-lady like manner. This body had practically no protection against the weather. BC took a deep breath as she gently rubbed the side of her head as she knew a sensitive bruise would form.

Looking around, Black Cat blinked before running in a random direction. She had to get to any place but here.

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**First of all, sorry for the short chapter but its special since it's about the Destroyer being resurrected and all and second, yep, I know what you're thinking. They're all thoroughly screwed. You know the drill guys and only _reviews left until the bonus chapter!**_


	11. A Shocking Battle

**A Shocking Battle**

_Ice Citadel_

BC ran down a corridor, slipping on the ice floor and hit her knee. She cursed silently before forcing herself up and ran again. Charging through a rusted door, she gasped and flew forward, landing heavily on hard metallic ground that froze her cheek.

She sat up and rubbed her sore bruises as her collection kept growing before she stood up.

"Black Cat?" She turned around to the Ice Princess. Black Cat and the Ice Princess had been friends for a while but she hadn't been able to visit often. "What happened to you?" The human frowned.

"You can tell it's me? How?" The Ice Princess pointed. "Your shadow never lies." BC turned around and gasped. Her shadow from her other form showed as she touched it. "I never noticed this." She whispered to herself as the Ice Princess blinked.

"I heard about Red's plan and its cold enough here already, I don't want to lose the sun or the light." Black Cat turned around, confused. "What's happening to the sun? I thought the light energy of this land would be drained." The fox shook her head.

"No, the sun will turn into a glowing moon and shower darkness forever." She gasped as the Ice Princess blinked. "Now, if you're going to stay out of the Destroyer's hands, you'll need a weapon," She held up a box. "-you'll need _magic_."

She opened it and showed a wristband, black in colour along with an amulet. The amulet was made of silver. It was a Chinese dragon curled in a similar shape to a pretzel but it had something wrapping around its tail that Black Cat couldn't identify.

The wristband appeared to be made out of leather with several leather threads weaving in and out of it to give seven lines all around it, odd symbols carved into each thread.

"What are those?" BC asked as the fox blinked.

"These are ancient artefacts from the last witch that lived in this land; she wielded all of the elements by her side. Fire, wind, electricity, earth and water. The amulet will grant you one wish." Black Cat blinked. "One wish?" The fox handed her the wristband and amulet.

BC looked at her as she nodded. "Then it will turn to dust. Use these wisely Black Cat. You may never know what will happen." She bowed as BC bowed in return before leaving. Heading across the field, she tucked the amulet into her pocket and put the wrist band on.

She arrived in a snowy field as snow fell from the sky and a powerful breeze blew, just like the first time she was here. Taking a deep breath, she focused on her body, on how it worked and its strengths and weaknesses.

Soon, she became as familiar with her body as her true form, which she deeply missed.

"There you are." BC looked to her right and glared at the fallen dragon elder.

"I am not the Shadow Princess and I never will be." He chuckled. "You don't have a choice." She held her hands forward, palm facing out as a powerful gust send Red skidding back.

"I see you've learnt how to control the breeze but your experience is nothing compared to mine." He sent back a much fiercer breeze that almost knocked BC over but she gripped the ground as it past.

"Very good, Shadow Princess, very good indeed."

She growled.

"I'm not a bloody shadow princess!" She snapped her fingers and created fire in her hand before hurtling it at the dragon, who took the hit but BC threw another straight after it, knocking the elderly dragon foe over.

He looked up startled before getting up and dusting the snow off as she send lumps of solid rock flying at him. He quickly teleported behind her but she was expecting that and spun around with a kick, making his knee buckle as she used wind to shoot herself away from the dragon.

"_Bloody kid's good."_ He muttered before standing up but winced as a dark bruise formed on the side of his knee where she kicked him. The human stood across the field in a fighting stance, having a dark expression.

Then she held her hands in an odd gesture before a large boulder from behind her lift and flew at him, whipping her hair in front of her face. He noticed this and gestured to something behind her while she couldn't see before she tucked her hair out of the way and dodged his ice blast.

_CRASH_

Black Cat spun around while she was still in the air as several trees fell, the Destroyer emerging from the dark shadows that hid him. BC swore before flipping as the Destroyer tried to grab her. She landed in the snow and used the wind to propel herself backwards into an area crowded by trees.

_I'm not going down without a fight._ Black Cat thought even as she winced from crashing through tree branches. _This body is incredibly weak compared to my other form but I'll have to deal with it._

Soon a purple blur flew over to her.

"I see you've finally learnt to fly." She said as Spyro just rolled his eyes. "Need a paw?" She nodded as she collided with a snowy wall then rose to her feet. "Which one do you want to beat the crap out of? Red or the Destroyer?"

"Red." Sparx said a little too quickly. BC looked at him. "If the Destroyer even touches me, I'll be consumed by darkness." His eyes widened as Spyro shook his head. "We'll get the Destroyer, you take care of Red." She nodded.

"Yeah but yell out if he tries to sneak up from behind me." He nodded before the three emerged from the bushes and Red looked confused when Spyro went at the Destroyer and the girl went at him.

"Now that the Destroyer is off my back, I can beat the crap outta you for doing this to me." She said and fired another blast of fire at him. He ducked. "You're just delaying the inevitable." He said before he spun around and got her with his tail sending BC into the trees, causing snow to pile on top of her.

She pulled herself out and shook it off, continuing the fight. Spyro spat fire at the Destroyer as some of its bandages caught flame but did nothing to the Destroyer itself. Sparx looked worried. "How do we beat it up if there's nothing for us to beat?" He asked as Spyro cocked an eyebrow.

"_Us?_ Since when do _you fight?"_ Sparx rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant." He said, crossing his arms but quickly dodged with Spyro when the Destroyer slammed its fist in their previous spot. He spat electricity but it bounced off its chest and fried a nearby tree.

"Nothing's working." Then BC shot over and clicked a black wrist band around his wrist and shot off just as Red smashed her previous spot, only to receive a shock from Spyro. Red then noticed him and breathed a giant cloud of fire as Spyro dodged but a snowball smacked him in the face, causing Red to growl.

"HEY UGLY!" He wiped the snow off. "I wasn't looking." He mumbled but BC heard. "You're whining cause you're losing to a _girl._ A _human girl._" He spat a fireball and BC ran behind a tree, throwing a snowball at red but this time he saw it and just ducked his head.

BC focused and clicked her fingers before a flame roared to life in her palm. She jumped out and pegged it at Red, who wasn't expecting the attack and took the blow to his right hand, causing him to drop the staff.

He gasped as the Dark Gem on top of it shattered and another fairy flew over to BC.

"Are you Freesia?" The fairy nodded. "Ice Lung." She grinned.

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Ice Lung? Ooooh I wonder what's gonna happen? BC just gave Spyro a major upgrade and Red got electric therapy, lol I can't help laughing each time he screams lol I blame SFRB. OK dudes, only 47 reviews left until the bonus chapter!**_


	12. The End Battle Part 1

**WARNING: **

**This chapter contains violence, blood and possibly swearing, if you are against this do not read ahead.**

**You have been warned.**

**The End Battle Part 1**

"I gotchya." She sent a white sprinkle of glowing blue glitter that covered BC and vanished. "I hope it helps!" She called and flew off. BC focused and snapped her hand forward, causing a blast of blue fire to launch forward but Red dodged, the fodder behind him, however, was frozen solid.

Black Cat laughed in delight as she fired fire and ice at the dragon elder, who breathed fire back and green lasers.

Spyro took a breath and a massive ice shard flew and hit the Destroyer's chest but it bounced off as well. He continued every element he knew of but the results remained the same. "BC, kinda have a problem here!" BC looked over as she was dodging Red and saw Spyro create a jet of fierce lava that still didn't affect the Destroyer.

"_It's tougher than I thought…"_ She mumbled as her head snapped forward, noticing Red coming at her. BC shot fire and ice at the same time, sending Red sprawling backwards with a bizarre wound across his chest as he groaned in pain. BC frowned.

_That did no effect to him before and I was purposely being gentle, something's not right here._ Black Cat thought as she was still soaring backwards.

"BC!" Her head shot up as a massive blue hand wrapped around her waist. Spyro shot lava at its leg then flew up at began clawing at its hand. The destroyer backhanded him into the snow beside Red, both unconscious. Sparx was hovering beside him panicked.

"SPARX!" She yelled and the golden dragonfly looked up at her. "GO TO THE VILLAGE AND GET HELP!" Then Black Cat screamed out in pain as the sky became darker before turning a sickly green. Looking up with pain, she saw the sun die out, making everything black before a much dimmer light covered the world.

Looking again, she saw a pale blue moon staring down at the world. Black Cat screamed in pain again as Darkness forced itself into her body, clutching her heart and mind. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the amulet and threw it at Sparx.

"KEEP IT SAFE! DON'T LET ANYONE SEE IT! HIDE IT!" Sparx caught the amulet and nodded but looked at Spyro before flying over to the ice crystals, leaving BC's viewing range.

There was a flash before Bianca, Hunter, the elders, Blink, Srgt. Byrd and Bentley stood on the teleporter platform.

Bianca became pale along with the dragon elders as they stared at Black Cat, who was glowing with dark magic. Hunter ran forward. "BC FIGHT IT!" She screamed in pain again.

"I CAN'T!" She turned to look at them.

"KILL ME!" Hunter froze.

"Can't do that BC and you know it!" Black Cat yelled in pain again as Red woke and stumbled to his feet. He looked just in time to see Hunter's fist connect with his face. "STOP THIS!" He yelled as Red clutched his face before punching him twice as hard, and then noticed a scream.

Looking up, he saw the Destroyer holding something that was radiating the darkest magic he'd ever seen, too strong for him to control. He knew that from the blast BC sent him last, both fuelled with dark magic that came when the Destroyer almost grabbed her.

Spyro groaned as he sat up, looking at Black Cat who continued to scream in pain before she fell limp. Elder Thomas' eyes went wide. "_The end of the world has arrived."_ The group continued staring as The Destroyer opened his palm so BC's body was lying down.

Then her eyes flicked open, glowing blood red before she stood and stared at the Destroyer of Worlds.

"BLACK CAT!"

She turned around and stared at them, her eyes glowing blood red. Spyro stared up at his friend with a single glimmer of hope.

"BC, IT'S US! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS! BC!"

She had a bored expression but when she spoke, that glimmer of hope was crushed.

"_Kill them__**.**_" She said, leaping away as all of their eyes became wide with fear. "SCATTER!" Hunter yelled as the group split up, dodging the Destroyer's fist as BC hovered to its shoulder. Spyro spun around.

"BC, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! THIS ISN'T YOU!" She looked down at him.

"_I am neither Black Cat nor BC, I am the Shadow Princess. The previous host of this body has been removed permanently."_ She brought up a shimmering crystal then threw it. "_You can have it if you want."_ Spyro shot forward but something else snatched the crystal.

"Tanya!" Sparx cried with relief as she hovered over to the group. "_I wasn't there, oh god, how could this happen?!"_ She cried as the crystal glowed brightly.

"_I'm not dead."_ Everyone's eyes widened before they looked at the crystal, seeing Black Cat's true form looking back at them. "BC," Bianca gasped. "How?"

"_I don't know, I think my soul is trapped in this crystal_._ It's awfully cramped in here."_ She said, trying to flex her wings but failing. Elder Thomas approached and gently held the crystal. "There is a way to stop the Shadow Princess."

"_Don't ignore me!"_ Everyone dodged the Destroyer's fist as the Shadow Princess skin had developed the grey tinge like in Thomas' book. Spyro looked at Thomas.

"What's the plan?" He looked at them. "First, get the Shadow Princess away from the Destroyer of Worlds, which will weaken both of them, then take the crystal and stab it into her chest, her heart." He said, pointing to his chest to show them where to hit the dark being.

Red glared. "I'm not pleased with the situation but I will help nonetheless." Spyro nodded. "Good, cause we'll need it."

The Shadow Princess frowned at the small mortals planning her demise. She didn't like being talked about as if she weren't there. It frustrated and insulted her. She growled, causing the Destroyer to turn its head to her.

"_Nothing my dark knight, I just don't like their planning. How about we gain their attention?"_ She asked as the Destroyer nodded slightly and lifted its right hand forward, several spikes firing out towards them.

Tanya turned around. "LOOK OUT!" She yelled, dodging as everyone else did as the spikes stabbed into the ground. There was a scream as Bianca clutched at her right arm. A spike had stabbed her bicep and had the rabbit pinned to the ground. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Hunter rushed over.

"BIANCA!"

He knelt beside her as seeing her in this much pain broke his heart. He gripped the spike and tried to lift it out but it moved on its own, withdrawing into the Destroyer's arm. Hunter tore a piece of Bianca's cloak and bandaged her arm carefully as Elder Thomas knelt beside her.

He held his palm out as it glowed a soft pink before Bianca relaxed slightly. "Hunter, get Bianca out of here." He instructed, moving his hand away as he scooped the unconscious rabbit up, heading to the teleporter but a massive spike smashed it.

"_I don't think so, no one is leaving. That includes the wounded."_ The Shadow Princess said as Hunter growled.

BC growled from within the crystal, making it radiate a dark purple light. Thomas stared at it before Black Cat released a ferocious roar, making everyone jump before she _leapt out of the crystal._

"_I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_ She roared, her eyes glowing completely blue as the Destroyer closed its massive fist around Black Cat. Hunter and Spyro stared in fear as everyone else was preparing to flee.

Then the Destroyer shrieked in pain as the flesh of its hand exploded, revealing Black Cat, who was glowing completely white with glowing blue symbols all over her body, each swirling with powerful energy. It wasn't light magic, it wasn't dark magic.

_It was Black Cat's rage._

She flew at the Shadow Princess and released a massive fire at her but the flames were light purple fading to a pale blue. The Destroyer went to grab at Black Cat but she dodged and tackled the Shadow Princess of its shoulder, carrying her high above the snow as her claws stabbed into the dark being's flesh.

"_You hurt my friends, __**I hurt you.**_" Then instead of dropping her, she dived and flung the Shadow Princess into the ground, resulting with a horrid bang. The Destroyer stumbled backwards and collapsed, covered in light but Black Cat was still in a fighting stance as the Shadow Princess rose, covered in bruises.

She looked pissed.

"_You will suffer greatly for that."_ She growled, blood running down her lip as Black Cat growled.

"_You should've thought of the consequences before hurting Bianca."_ She growled, her voice also changing. She frowned before running forward and kicking Black Cat, darkness radiating from her leg but Black Cat bit into the leg she had her weight on and threw her into a tree.

The Shadow Princess stood and dusted herself off as if she had only tripped before firing a giant sphere of more dark energy at Black Cat, who kicked off the ground and growled at the sadistic girl in front of her.

"_After this you'll be beheaded in front of your friends as a warning to anyone else who dares challenge me."_ Black Cat growled. "_After this, you'll be sealed away in your own darkness, all alone and not a friend in the world."_ The Shadow Princess smirked, watching BC still soar through the air before landing several feet from her.

"_I don't need something as weak and pathetic as 'friends' or company. The extra ties make your heart weak and your judgement soft. There is nothing you could do that will faze me."_ Black Cat shot forward and pinned the Shadow Princess, biting into the side of her neck before darting away.

The Shadow Princess stood up, blood spurting from the damaged jugular vein as she chuckled. "_Remember if this body dies, you won't be able to inhabit it. Right now, you're nothing but a ghost, a spirit, possessing a pile of snow."_ Black Cat growled, wondering how she realised that.

"_But even so,"_ The blood flowed off the snow and back into her neck, the wound healing up completely as if it never existed. Black Cat gasped as the Shadow Princess chuckled.

"_-You can't stop me, you cannot walk into this body while I have my barrier keeping you out."_ She smirked darkly.

"_That's why she's not alone."_

The Shadow Princess turned around just as Red stabbed her in the chest, causing Black Cat to disappear before he darted away. The Shadow Princess held her hand above her, dark energy building to fire at him when she suddenly froze.

Everyone stared. No one moved or spoke. Then her head became limp as her eyes flashed before her irises turned a dark obvious purple. Her body slowly moved until she was standing straight, her expression blank.

Hunter looked at Bianca's arm. Blood stained her fur but at least she wasn't bleeding to death anymore. He let out a sigh.

_So this is what you mean, by changing us forever._ He thought as he looked at Spyro and Tanya, those two probably took this the hardest.

Tanya hovered beside Elder Astor. "What's going on?" She asked as he looked at her. "Right now, both spirits are having a massive battle in that body's mind. If anything happens, we'll know about it."

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Nice long bloody chapter eh? Poor Bianca I hate having to do that to her :'( I hope she doesn't lose that limb. _reviews left until the bonus chapter!**_


	13. The End Battle Part 2

**The End Battle Part 2**

_Within the mind_

Black Cat stood in darkness created by the Shadow Princess' presence in her body. Her own body had white smoke drifting off it, giving her a 'ghostly' appearance.

_You have made a grave mistake 'Black Cat' I rule this mind as if it were my own, surrender and I may consider forgiving you._

Black Cat spat. _I'll never join you! I'll get you for what you did to Bianca, now come out and show me your real face!_

There was a chuckle but the princess' voice echoed and came from everywhere.

_Oh alright then, since you insisted 'Black Cat'._

She teased the name but black Cat wasn't tempted to chase into darkness. Darkness swirled in front of Black Catbefore the Shadow Princess' true form appeared in front of her. It was her human form with long hair but instead of being straight they were completely beautiful ringlets that reached her waist.

Her dress was a black gothic Lolita but with red ribbons and red strings in her knee high boots, which were also black. Her skin was still grey but only her irises glowed red and not the whole eyeball. She was frowning.

_Now we end this._ Black Cat lowered into the fighting stance she was familiar with before breathing a massive wave of purple and blue flames.

Spinning around the Shadow Princess dodged and raised her hand as a powerful sphere of energy began to charge, intent on hitting Black Cat but before she could dodge, her feet sunk into the floor.

_You spineless bitch!_ She froze.

_**What did you call me?!**_ Black Cat growled.

_You heard me you gutless cow!_ Her face burned red before she doubled the sphere's size and threw it.

Black Cat's body suddenly bent back, like she received a punch to the face but her right foot was behind her, slowly standing back in that original position and expression blank as blood run down her nostril.

Inside the mind, Black Cat coughed from the damage of the sphere, weakly standing to her feet but stumbled.

_Ha hah! I am the Shadow Princess and I am undefeatable! Bow to me and admit your defeat!_

Black Cat looked up before struggling to her feet.

_That…that's what you said about the Destroyer of Worlds and I still…still managed to beat him…_

She frowned.

_Yes, that is a shame, I've had that idiot under my control for years and he still manages to fail me._

Black Cat growled.

_You had him under mind control this entire time?! Who else is under your influence?!_

The shadow Princess chuckled before flinging another sphere but Black Cat flew in the air and released another wave of odd coloured flames at the dark princess. She fell screaming to the floor as her dress caught on fire.

Black Cat's body grunted as a severe burn appeared across her left arm but slowly her expression became blank again.

Black Cat tackled the Shadow Princess and they smashed onto the ground, causing the body to cough up blood, resulting in the pair doing the same.

_We're destroying this body from every hit we take._ She realised before cursing but Black Cat tackled her and kept pushing down on her as the princess looked at her with wide fear-filled eyes.

_What're you doing?! If anything happens to this body, we'll both die!_ Black Cat glared at her.

_I'd rather die than let you take over this world._ She continued pushing until she fell.

Black Cat's body reacted as the Shadow Princess' spirit flew out and crashed into the snow. Black Cat became conscious and winced from the damage her body had taken. The Shadow Princess' face was twisted with rage and hate before she ran at her but Black Cat just punched her in the face, breaking her nose.

She clutched her nose as blood ran down before a portal of darkness opened behind her. There was suction, pulling both girls towards it but Black Cat managed to hold her ground. The Shadow Princess clung to the snowy terrain.

"_If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"_ She screeched before a shadow shot out and wrapped around Black Cat's ankle, causing her to gasp and fall over. She clung to the ground as the Shadow Princess was already inside but still clung onto BC's leg with her shadow.

Black Cat looked up as a shadow covered her. The Shadow Princess also looked up, seeing the Destroyer. It knelt before grabbing Black Cat gently, causing the princess to grin, until he pinched the shadow so she flew into the vortex, screaming as it closed.

The Destroyer still had bandages wrapped around its head, so how it could see was still a mystery to Black Cat. The Destroyer knelt and lowered its hand so BC could get down before reaching up and removing the bandages to show gentle grey eyes and spiked silver hair.

"I am terribly sorry for my sins, Malady but you have freed me from the Shadow Princess, for that, I am eternally in your debt." He bowed his head before Elder Choi Lei spoke.

"Without the sun, we'll all die. What can we do? Our magic's not strong enough to change the sun back." She said as Black Cat let out a sigh. "Sparx?" He flew over to her, followed by Tanya. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Where's that amulet I gave you? I need it." He nodded. "Just over there, I'll be back before you know it." Spyro walked over. "Black Cat, what're you gonna do?" She looked at her friend and carefully knelt beside him, swaying slightly.

"I was going to use the power of the amulet to change myself back once this was all over but now, I guess its use is for something far more important." She said just as Sparx appeared and handed her the amulet.

"What sort of amulet is that?" He asked as BC stood. "A powerful one." She walked backwards, away from the group and took a deep breath. A wind blew around BC like a tornado, throwing her hair and clothes about.

She held the amulet in her right hand above her head, her left hand over her heart.

'_I wish for the sun to return!'_ There was a massive glow from BC's heart as it travelled through her arm, to her right and into her hand, feeding the amulet her power. The light shot a beam at the moon, creating a massive shockwave over it, making it glow a bright orangey yellow.

Then there was a flash as Black Cat's eyes became dull and she fell to her knees. The amulet crumbled before turning to dust. She looked up at the blinding sun before noticing the group slowly approach her.

"Defeated the Shadow princess and brought back the sun, man you're tougher then you look." Mused Bianca who had woke up. "Hey, how do you feel? Did it hurt?" BC asked as she resisted her body urging her to collapse.

"It really did hurt but I'm glad everyone's okay." Black Cat looked up at the Destroyer. "Sorry about your hand." He shook his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, besides," He showed them a freshly regenerated hand. "-it came back." She chuckled. "That's a handy skill." Choi Lei knelt in front of Black Cat. "How bad does it hurt?" She blinked and sighed.

"I'm tired more than anything else." Then everyone noticed Red trying to leave, holding a hand over his bleeding chest where BC's attack had hit him. Elder Thomas created a barrier around him and since the fight; he was too weak to break it.

"Let him go." They looked at Black Cat in shock. Hunter knelt beside her.

"You do realise what you're saying, right?" She nodded before standing but stumbled. "Let him go, he helped me get into the mind of this body and fight the Shadow Princess. Just let him go." Thomas clicked his fingers and the barrier vanished. He stared at Black Cat who stared back.

"We're even now. So take the advantage and flee." Black Cat said, feeling her muscles burning. He blinked. "No, we're not." Then he sent her a message in her mind. '_You haven't seen the last of me.'_ And with that, he teleported.

"Jerk." She heard from Spyro as the Destroyer flashed, becoming half his previous size. He still had stitches all over his body though. He knelt and gently picked up Black Cat. She looked at him. "So, before you were under her influence, did you have a previous life?" He nodded.

"Yes, in fact, I was a tailor and a Runist." She blinked. "What's a Runist?" She asked as Elder Magnus explained. "Well sweetheart, a Runist is someone who creates powerful runes and talismans." Hunter frowned.

"You look familiar…" He nodded. "I should, I created those talismans for each world in Avalar." He stumbled back in surprise. "You made those?! Those talismans are incredibly powerful!" He looked at Hunter. "What does that tell you about me?" Hunter blinked.

"I'm never challenging you to an arm wrestle match." Everyone laughed at that as Tanya flew over and handed BC the crystal she was trapped in. It was smooth and round, shaped like a crescent. It started glowing as Black Cat held it.

"I'm glad the end-of-the-world fight is over." Bianca said, holding her arm as Thomas and Choi Lei were talking about something. Black Cat looked at Spyro. "I still can't believe you can fly now, that's so cool." He grinned, absorbing the praise but then the smile vanished.

"But you gave up your only way to change back to your other form." BC nodded. "Yeah but the world's more important, besides, this form isn't that bad." She said as Spyro was still thinking about it.

Once they saw the teleporter though, everyone grew sweat drops.

"The professor will _not_ be pleased."

After teleporting back to the Dragon Village, the villagers stared at the former Destroyer of Worlds. "Who's that?" one of them asked as everyone panicked.

"This is Des." Black Cat said quickly and shrugged from Des' questioning look. Then he just went with it. "Yes, I'm new around here." He explained before Choi Lei appeared beside him. "We need to take Black Cat to the medical ward, follow me please." She asked as he nodded and followed the dragon elder.

Des gently placed Black Cat down on the hospital bed before standing out of the way as Choi Lei held her palm out, a green light glowing from her hand and changed colour over different parts of Black Cat's body.

"You've got severe internal dam-" She frowned as the colour changed back to a lighter green. "You _used_ to have severe internal damage but they just healed…" Choi Lei mumbled as Black Cat blinked, knowing she didn't have the power to heal or regenerate. "But you're still staying overnight in case there are any changes." She sighed; at least it was just one night.

_Black Cat and Tanya's house_

A shadowed figure held his hand open, causing the door to swing open before entering and carefully walking upstairs as the floorboards creaked under his weight. Lifting a cushion, the figure reached into the pocket of his cloak and placed it underneath before walking out the door, down the stairs and shutting the door behind him and locking it before he walked off into the cave and vanished.

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**AH IT'S A BURGARLER! Lol just kidding, anyhow they all survived, yay! By the way, this story is nowhere near finished **____**. _reviews left until the bonus chapter!**_


	14. Setting Up Shop

**Setting Up Shop**

_The Medical Ward_

Black Cat, Tanya and Des were the only ones left in the room. "So what will you do now that you're free?" Tanya asked as BC was asleep, her chest slowly rising and falling.

"I think I'll open a tailor shop in the Dragon Kingdom if I'm allowed to." Tanya smiled. "As long as you don't demolish that old house near the Professor's lab, that's fine." He blinked. "Oh? And why's that?" He asked.

"Because we live there, we've been in that house for many years." He nodded before something crossed his mind. "What was Black Cat's other form?" Tanya looked at him. "Why do you want to know?" He blinked. "Because I have something in mind but I need to know what her previous form was first."

She looked at Black Cat. "She was a winged panther." He smiled. "A winged panther? I imagine her fur to be black as night then." She frowned. "You saw her form when you were the Destroyer, right?" He shook his head, surprising her.

"I don't have any memory of when I was the Destroyer but when I awoke and saw how badly hurt Black Cat was I knew I did something to cause it." She nodded, kinda understanding what he meant. He leaned back against the wall, since he was still too big for normal chairs, getting more comfortable.

BC stirred but remained unconscious. The truth was, he remembered his fight with her but when she leapt out of the crystal, he never saw her. He never saw anything because the Shadow Princess had sewn his eyes shut with threads of darkness.

When she left this realm, so did her power and the threads vanished. He remembered the irritating thread that always jabbed his eyeballs from the poor quality of it. When it vanished, it was one of the greatest reliefs he ever felt, along with the shadow princess being banished.

Tanya hovered over and rested on BC's chest, falling asleep. Another gift he had, was being able to see spiritual connections between creatures, whether they be alive or deceased. These two had an incredible bond like nothing he'd ever seen before.

Then he noticed something odd about Tanya herself. There was a bond to BC but another one that vanished into the distance. _Fragments._ He had heard about these special yet rare creatures, when a being manages to split or shatter their soul, that shard comes to conscious life before wondering around aimlessly.

The fragment's main body must know BC from somewhere for her to be this close to the sleeping girl. He frowned. All the time, his eyes showed him so many mysterious things but he was glad he could see at all instead of having to strain his hearing and senses.

Most of all, he missed the wonderful hobby that everyone used to wear. Creating fantastic outfits and unique talismans to protect each world. True, he'd be exhausted afterwards but his energy would always rapidly replenish itself. He let his eyes shut before his head fell to the side slightly.

_The next morning…_

Bird chirped joyfully, blissfully unaware that their world was nearly destroyed. A breeze blew the window curtain, gently tickling the large figure's arm. Des' eyelids slowly lifted to see an empty bed. He sat up straight until Black Cat came out of the bathroom, wearing those tattered clothes. They had been washed but where the blood stains were, it was a darker shade of blue. He'd have to do something about that.

Standing up, he stretched before wondering, after a fierce battle like that, how she hadn't received any scars. Though, from what he heard, she gave that red dragon a pretty nice one on his chest. Though when he saw him, there was a lot of blood coming from his wound.

She blinked as Tanya hovered right beside her as usual. "Tanya told me you were looking to open a tailor shop in the Dragon Kingdom." He grinned expecting the dragonfly already told her everything. "Yes, I'm looking around for a good place to start my old career again."

She smiled. "I know of a good place you could set up shop if you're interested." She said as he stood up and nodded before following Black Cat outside. She walked through to the Professor's lab and jumped up the ledges, each one up to her waist. He merely had to place his foot on the ledge and kick off the ground, showing how short Black Cat was compared to him.

Des followed Black Cat up each and she showed him a large opening with a creek running through a grate from the side wall. "I checked with all the Dragon Elders and the Professor, they said its fine and we can fix those ledges so they're stairs plus we'll help you advertise, they'll be signs and everything."

The tall stitch covered man knelt and kissed her hand, making her face burn brightly. "Thank you milady, you have freed me from darkness and helped me get my old life back. I am still I your debt." BC's face was burning bright.

"You don't have to do anything, as long as you're happy, that's fine." She smiled as he just chuckled. "Well, if you make me promise to do one thing, then I'll be very happy." She blinked. "A promise, huh?" She then grinned.

"Okay, you gotta promise to be my friend and be yourself, don't agree with me if you don't want to, don't force yourself to do anything you're not comfortable with. Basically, promise me, you'll be a true friend." She answered, not feeling like being worshipped like a hero, even though some young dragons did that and it seriously embarrassed her whenever they did.

He chuckled, not expecting that but nodded. "Okay then, I promise to be your true friend." He said, gently shaking her hand, which covered hers completely, making both of them laugh. She blinked. "I'll just get something to help out, I'll be right back." She went inside the small opening and vanished. Tanya shrugged when Des gave her a questioning look. Black Cat came back from the Professor's lab with a map of the area.

"So let's get designing." Black Cat grinned at Des as Tanya was wondering what the shop would look like when finished. Spyro flew up and approached them. "I heard you three were up here, what're you guys doing?" Des was grinned. "Designing the house for my workshop." Black Cat tapped her chin. "_What if,_ what if it was more than just your shop?" He looked at her as she traced shapes on the map with her finger.

"What if, the bottom stairs were your shop but upstairs was your home?" Des had a look at the map, then where the house would be before grinning. "Brilliant, perhaps a veranda with a view over the village on the north side of the house…" All four kept going on about different ideas until a few hours later, Black Cat had sketched the outside design on a blank piece of paper and the inside structure on another.

Des grinned while BC frowned. "Where can we get the materials for the house though?" She looked at Spyro. "Do you know of any construction workers around?" He shrugged but Des was still grinning. "Just because I make clothes and talismans, doesn't mean I can't make a house. Stand back." He said while staring at the images of the house before the ground shook slightly.

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Wow BC's out of the hospital already and it seems Des it quite the handy man lol. _reviews left until the bonus chapter!**_


	15. Redecorating the place

**Redecorating the Place**

Then, stone and wood rose from the ground before fusing in a bright light. Spyro and Black Cat shielded their eyes as Tanya just flew behind BC. When the light died, they gasped, seeing the exact image Black Cat drew but 3D.

Des opened the door and knocked. "Firm as anything, come on in!" He called as the three outside stared at each other with shock before entering the building. "This place is amazing!" Tanya cried as she flew off to explore the house. Spyro and Black Cat followed Des around the first floor, staring at all of the space, already filled with fabrics and tables and such.

"How much magic do you know?" Spyro asked as Des chuckled. "A lot." Black Cat just shrugged before Black Cat's communicator rang. She fished it out of her pocket and viewed the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Asked Spyro. "The Professor, he wants you to go see him right away." Des was examining fabrics of varies kinds. "Actually Black Cat, do you mind if I set this up by myself? I want to surprise everyone." She turned around and grinned.

"Okay then, the mysterious opening shall remain your secret." He chuckled as she left with Spyro. As soon as they did, he reached around and grabbed some black material and began measuring.

They didn't have to far, since the Professor was practically next door to Des. Jumping down, BC waved as Spyro glided down, using his wing to copy BC's wave. "I'm so glad you came Spyro." He had a questioning look towards BC. "Des wanted the setting up of the shop to be a surprise, so I came to see if I could help."

He shook his head but then lit up. "I also got the paints you asked for BC." Her eyes lit up. "Really?! Brilliant! I can get started now!" Spyro quirked an eyebrow. "What're you painting?" She grinned. "That's my little secret." She winked at Tanya, who winked back before the pair vanished.

"Spyro, I believe that Red has been in this area lately." Spyro nodded. "Yeah, searching for BC to turn her into the Shadow Princess." He shook his head. "No, I mean more recent then that, my security tapes picked up a mysterious character entering BC's house then leaving." Spyro frowned.

"Did he take anything?" The professor shook his head. "No, I guess he was checking whether she'd return home yet or not." Spyro sighed. "Well, he _did_ say they weren't even." He frowned. "What if it's a bomb?" The professor shook his head.

"My scanners would've picked it up. Maybe he's looking for a rematch? Anyway, go and talk to BC, see if anyone is following her around." Spyro sighed. "She just said she was working on something, most likely thing is that she'll just kick me out." The professor sighed as Spyro left anyway, heading out towards BC and Tanya's house.

_BC and Tanya's house_

There was a white sheet covering their nest as Black Cat had her hair tied back with some string and Tanya was just buzzing about, making sure they didn't forget to cover anything. The first room they were working on was the bedroom. Black Cat had requested some glow in the dark pain but he also got them paint that radiated its own light.

First, BC took a pencil and traced a large circle on the ceiling before heading over to the white walls. "Okay Tanya, start brainstorming, what're we gonna have on the walls?" She asked, needing inspiration.

"Hmm…how about a meadow with yummy butterflies?" BC frowned. "Then you'd be hungry all the time and start licking the wall." She joked as Tanya rolled her eyes. Then she blinked. "What about snow?" She looked back at her friend.

"Snow?" Tanya nodded. "Yeah, you love the snow and I tolerate it. Something really pretty." BC blinked.

"What about something we _both_ like?" She tapped her chin in thought.

"_Boys?"_ Black Cat burst out laughing. "Man that was good." Then her head rose in realisation.

"Crystals." Tanya blinked. "Really? What else?" BC was walking around the room, imagining it.

"It'll be a painting of a lake at night, reflecting the moon and there'll be some glowing gems near a couple of trees here," She pointed to the corner of the walls. "-and some dragonflies." Tanya blinked.

"Dragonflies?" BC spun around. "This isn't going to be just _any_ painting, it'll be special." She smiled a smile that few knew the meaning of. That gorgeous smile meant that she was going to create something amazing, putting everyone at awe and wonder, if they ever saw it. Even as a winged panther, BC was able to create amazing things others didn't think were possible for a creature without opposable thumbs.

"BC, what're you planning?" Black Cat headed to the walls and quickly sketched a rough design of what she described earlier then headed to the door. "I gotta get the camera off of the professor, you coming?" Tanya nodded and flew to catch up.

The pair skidded into the professor's lab just before Spyro left.

"Hey professor, I kinda need to borrow your camera, if that's okay?" He nodded, handing her the device. "What for, may I ask?" She grinned. "It's a surprise." She took a picture of him, then one of Spyro and Sparx, then left.

"What're they up to?" The professor wondered.

"Well whatever it is, she's entirely focused on that, so it's pointless to ask if anyone's following her." Sparx was frowning. "I hope she's not doing photo spoof again." He grumbled, remembering last time how he was suddenly pink with a tutu on and a clown nose. He hadn't forgiven them for that either.

BC and Tanya arrived at the library and BC took a photo of Bianca and hunter before they could react then managed to get photos of Blink, Srgt. Byrd, Elora, the dragon elders and everyone else. Sometimes they'd have to run afterwards but BC and Tanya would still manage to lose them. It took over three hours but they did it.

"Are you gonna tell me what these photos are for?" She asked as Black Cat placed the camera in her bag. "Not yet, you'll have to see it while it's forming. Let's go."

_Black Cat and Tanya's house_

Tanya gasped in awe as BC was drawing her idea on one wall in the lounge room downstairs, her eyes large.

"BC…you've never done _anything_ like this before! I never thought you could!" BC stopped painting and grinned at her. "These flashes of inspiration come and go. Wait till the guys see this." She mused as she kept on working, using incredibly thin paint brushes and several buckets of paint sat around the room.

Tanya was buzzing about in excitement when she looked at the door.

"BC? BC, we have company." She pulled herself out of her trance and set the brush down, approaching the door. Bianca and Hunter stood there. "Hi guys!" They blinked.

"Why'd you take a photo of us?" She grinned. "I'm working on something brilliant, in fact," She looked over at Tanya. "Does it look alright?" Tanya nodded as BC grinned.

"Come on in and look to the left." She stepped out of the way and the two froze, awestruck, at the painting on the wall before them.

"BC…did you do this? All by yourself?" BC nodded and grinned. "Yeah, we were meant to be painting the bedroom but I got so much inspiration, I had to create it. Better than a photo, huh?" Bianca's jaw dropped. "A photo? Black Cat, you have all of our friends here! This is better than a photo album!" Spyro came in.

"Hey, the door was open so I-" He noticed the painting and his eyes were huge. "_WHOA!"_ BC grinned as he looked at himself. It was a photo of everyone at a lake in a park. It was on a 45 degree angle and it had everyone relaxing and enjoying themselves.

Bianca and hunter were in the same pose as their photo, laying under a tree in the shade and Bianca was trying to read a book while Hunter was being very distracting. Spyro was torching sheep with Sparx following him, their favourite hobby. The Elders were meditating in front of the lake as cherry blossom petals blew in front of them.

The dojo was faded into the background and everyone was on picnics, enjoying themselves. Spyro looked at the artist. "Where are you and Tanya and Des?" She pointed to a shady tree in the back ground, BC was leaning against the tree beside Des with Tanya hovering between them but BC's shadow was that of her other form a winged panther.

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Apparently BC can paint pretty damn well…Hell even the dragon's impressed! _reviews left until the bonus chapter!**_


	16. Fashionable Armour at your Doorstep

**Fashionable Armour at Your Doorstep**

Spyro held his wing up as BC high fived it. "This is seriously far out." She grinned. "No, it's _Wicked Koolness."_ That was her word she made up and no one else used it. She only used it on something that was brilliant or superior in her point of view.

She grinned before Spyro blinked. "Where else are you painting?" She grinned. "Our room unless I get another stroke of inspiration." He didn't even bother asking if he could see it, cause he knew that BC never shows something she's made unless it's finished.

Then her communicator started ringing, causing some of them to jump before she reached into her pocket and answered.

"Hello?" It was the Professor. "Oh hi, what's up?" BC blinked. "Yeah that's fine, send him over." She hung up.

"Who's coming over?" Tanya asked as Black Cat turned around. "Des." She said as she pocketed her communicator. Just then, there was a knock. She blinked. "That was quick." BC mused as she walked over, turning the handle and opening the door, her pupil's dilating.

"Des?" She breathed as a figure stood in front of her. "Whoa, did you make that awesome suit?" She asked as she stood out of the way so he could enter.

"I did and I made some for everyone. These are actually armoured." Black Cat blinked as she felt the fabric. "But it's so soft…" Bianca said as she felt its soft material. "Of course, comfortable and strong." He said with pride as Hunter looked at it.

"Sweet vest!" Black Cat looked at hers and gasped. It was the most beautiful outfit she'd ever seen. It consisted of a trench coat, belt, shirt, pants, long boots and gloves. The shirt was dark blood red with black swirls on it. The shirt past her hips and was longer at the back than the front.

The sleeves were black with pale blue swirls all over, resembling ancient symbols that were foreign to her. The collar of the shirt was black plus the lining of the chest pocket and a black button. The edges were lined with black as well and the cuffs were large and bulky but suited her style.

The pants were knee length and black but had deep pockets plus some hidden ones as well. The boots were knee length and black but they felt as if they were made of rubber. The lining of the boots were red but the sole of it was a pale blue. They were zip ups, BC's favourite kind. The gloves were the classic design but instead of white, they were black with a circle full of symbols on the top. The right one was blue and the left was red.

A large belt with the crystal that held her soul was in the centre of it but it was odd, she couldn't see anything to get it to unclip. She'd have to ask Des about that later.

The trench coat was long and black. The outside was made of leather but inside was a very soft material that she couldn't identify. There was a large chest pocket on the left side and the collar on the trench coat was way too big but BC was grinning. How he figured out her favourite style of clothing, she'd never know.

Bianca's was a cloak similar to her own but it was made of velvet and it was an orange colour with a faint red lining all around the edge. It was classy and plain, just the way she liked it, since she hated standing out like a sore thumb.

Her dress Des made was orange, just like her cloak but a lighter shade. There were some brown lines down the sides to give it a roman look. Inside the cloak was a hidden pocket, same size as her spell book. Her boots were only half way up the leg but they had little wings on the side like Hermes, the messenger of the gods.

Hunters was classy like an English tuxedo. His vest was smooth silver with white long sleeves and just black plain pants. His boots were a classic shiny black. Simple, plain and easy. Hunter was grinning ear to ear.

Spyro had seen Des earlier and told him he hadn't wanted anything, since it would've been difficult for him to move around in. Des understood that perfectly and didn't take any offence.

Bianca faced Tanya and BC. "Do you guys have a bathroom?" She asked eager to try her new outfit on as BC pointed down the hall. "I'll be upstairs, also watch your step, there some open paint buckets about." She said before heading upstairs with Tanya.

She slid into her clothes and trench coat with ease and slipped the boots straight over her socks. Black Cat held the belt, trying to figure out how it went on. Then it clicked open. BC blinked before putting it around her waist and clicking the ends together. She slipped on the sleeveless trench coat and grinned before modelling for Tanya who had just flown in.

"How do I look?" Tanya rubbed her eyes before looking again. "You're glowing." Black Cat grinned. "Thanks Tanya-" She shook her head. "No seriously, you're blue!" BC looked at her gloved hands, seeing the symbols glowing as a beam of light circled around her and rose until it came up to her head and shrunk.

BC felt startled and kept still, trying to sense if she'd been hurt. In a flash, she felt something on her head. "A bit drastic for a hat." Tanya mumbled as BC felt the hat on her head and took it off, examining it.

It was a black cap with a bow on the left side of the rim, also black but there were three badges on it. The first was a golden heart badge with a heart inside shining as if it were the sun. That was on the centre of the bow as the next one was from a human movie called Tim Burton's The Nightmare before Christmas.

It had Jack Skellington on the side looking proud as it said 'The Pumpkin King' next to him in bright orange with glowing pumpkins in the background. The last badge was just a yellow smiley face. BC blinked before putting it back on after noticing that an elastic band had formed, keeping her hair out of her way.

"It completes the look." Tanya admitted nodding before flying downstairs as Black Cat followed her. She came down quickly, not wanting to gain any attention but Des was giving her the thumbs up, making Black Cat look at her boots as blood rushed into her cheeks.

Spyro grinned. "She's blushing." He teased as Black Cat shot him a warning look but he just laughed. "You look really nice BC." Hunter said as Bianca walked out and his eyes went large. Bianca's dress matched her personality perfectly and her face burned bright when she caught Hunter's gaze. BC chuckled. "Nice tux Hunter." She and Spyro chimed as BC blinked, Tanya hovering beside her as usual.

"Seriously nice trench coat BC, it makes you look like an assassin of the night." She blinked in surprise, not sure whether to be offended or pleased. Hunter realised this. "What I mean is it gives you that mysterious cool look." He explained as Black Cat just chuckled.

"Thanks Hunter and your tux looks really cool, though agent 9 might get jealous." She teased before Bianca realised the time.

"It's getting dark guys; I gotta get home and check my cousins are still okay." She faced Des. "How much do I owe you?" But he shook his head. "These are gifts, as an apology for what happened to your arm." Bianca had a scar there now but her fur had grown over it, so basically no one could tell.

"Its fine Des, besides, it was you who defeated the Shadow Princess." She grinned as Des chuckled. "But I wouldn't be free if it wasn't for Black Cat." He said making her blush a bit. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" He waved before leaving as BC waved back.

"I can tell Des is really going to like it here." She said as Bianca nodded in agreement. Hunter stretched in his Tux. "I'd better get going to, I'm still tired from the end of the world thing, can't believe it was only two days ago, huh?" Spyro nodded, remembering Black Cat's screams as she was infected with darkness.

"Yeah…" He snapped out of it. "We gotta get going too." He said as Sparx nodded, following him outside. Since that event, Sparx had been awfully quiet. He was usually like that for a while before becoming his _loud_ self again.

BC went into the bathroom and cleaned up, since this human body constantly created oils from her skin that she despised, washing it off after washing her hair. Walking down the hall in her pyjamas, which were baggy with stripes down the centre, a basic look. It was so baggy that it seemed like it should be Des'.

It also felt weird since she could see her chest if she looked straight down while leaning forward but it was better than nothing. She walked into the lounge room, these odd thoughts still buzzing about in her tired mind.

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**OMG everyone got new outfits-well except Spyro but he would've looked like a dressed up purple dog, wouldn't he? _reviews left until the bonus chapter!**_


	17. Mysterious Invitation

**Mysterious Invitation**

BC stretched and walked upstairs after locking the front door. Snuggling down Black Cat stretched her hand but froze when she felt something. _Paper?_ She gently grasped it before pulling it out. "Tanya, leave the light on." Tanya paused before seeing BC reading a note. She let her head drop.

"Is it a love letter from Des?" BC shook her head. "Let me read it first."

_It should have been two days since the battle against the Shadow Princess, if you're reading this at night then all is well so far. I have something of yours I want to return to you but you must come alone, that includes the dragonfly._

_I will be waiting at the ancient castle in the forgotten worlds. If you tell anyone about this, I will know and diminish your last hope. Then we'll be even._

A map was drawn on the back as BC gave a sigh and fell back. "What is it?" Tanya asked as BC folded it up gently and put it in her pants pocket. "Moneybags wants help coming up with business ideas but he hates others knowing he's getting help from a girl, so I gotta head out, solo."

Tanya grimaced. "What'll I do until then?" Black Cat blinked. "It would raise suspicion if you were seen around the village by yourself, so you should probably stay home and pretend to be sick, make up an excuse that I'm going to find the 'family' doctor or something." She nodded as BC stood up and got dressed before clicking the belt on around her waist and walking out the front door.

Walking down the path during the night without moonlight to guide her always gave Black Cat the chills. She was thankful though that her eyes were sharper than any mere human's ever could be. She squinted, seeing the details on the map as she found her way to an old portal.

The usual portals were arches which generated wormholes that teleported a being from one world to another. However, this one was like the one Ripto used when he kidnapped all of the dragonflies. It was a large hoop with the portal heading into the ground.

BC noticed that it didn't show what the forgotten worlds look like or if it even led there, it was only a black and red swirl like a hypnotic circle. She cautiously threw a rock through, testing to see if something attacked it. Nothing did. She jumped through and felt herself falling until she arrived at a floating island trapped in a massive floating space.

A large castle towered over her, reminding her of the Shadow Princess' glare. Dark and scary. She cautiously stepped forward, seeing if anything was moving to attack.

Content that she was safe for now, she cautiously studied the spot underneath the doorbell, seeing that there was no trap door or anything that could harm her. She pulled the rope as a bell ringing was heard.

Black Cat waited as she kept her senses alert for any movement or sound. She was about to knock when she froze.

Was that a scream?

She pressed her ear to the door. It definitely sounded like one and the voice sounded familiar. BC tried the handle, pushing the door open as she cautiously entered, and her eyes reflected a few streams of light.

Black Cat frowned. It looked like there had been some sort of fight here.

"_-you will not have her!"_ _BANG_. She jumped before pressing against a wall as the castle shook slightly. Wherever the fight was, it was moving towards her. BC frowned before noticing an old gun resting on the ground, its glass case having been shattered. She carefully picked up the human weapon, testing the weight.

It was actually fairly light. She pulled the part sticking from the top and it opened, showing her it was empty. She growled and snapped the gun closed but held onto it, in case she needed to hit anyone with it.

She froze as she heard the voices.

"_I won't allow you to kill her!"_ She frowned, that was definitely Red's voice but who was he talking to? And what about? Who was he even fighting with this time?

Cautiously, she went up the stairs and stared down from the balcony, seeing the sadly familiar red dragon and an unfamiliar figure. He was tall and well-built but had scars all over his body, similar to Des'. Kneeling down, she studied him more carefully. He had on a sleeveless brown shirt with leather pants and his hair was a dirty blonde. It was shoulder length but swept back as if a constant wind was keeping it back. What she noticed though, was that he was another human.

BC frowned until the man froze. He glanced up. "Well, well, looks like she got your invitation." Upon instinct, Black Cat aimed the gun and watched as he suddenly appeared on the balcony behind her. She shut her eyes and pulled the trigger, a loud bang erupting as the man's eyes widened, blood rupturing from his chest.

"Dang, you can actually use that thing? Heh, well darling, that ain't gonna save you." His Texan accent spoke as she pulled the trigger again as another bullet hit him. She was confused, wasn't this thing empty when she found it?

BC kicked him and dodged but he kicked her ankle, causing her to fall off the balcony. At the last second, she used water to push against the ground to slow her fall. It was still rough but she dodge rolled and aimed the gun at him.

"Stay where you are!" Black Cat warned as the man chuckled. He kept walking as BC shot his knee cap, making the man yell and hold his knee. She snapped her fingers and threw the dark blue flame, creating a barrier of ice.

"Well this is ironic." She looked over as Red got onto his feet, also noticing the scar across his chest. It looked like an exploded star with a loop around the centre. BC backed away so both were in her vision until the man appeared behind her, making her spin around and kick the side of his head but he blocked and brought out a sword with spikes on the underside of the blade.

BC frowned before using water to push him across the room, sending him through the wall. He shot forward and aimed his blade at Black Cat's abdomen. She was pushed over but froze. It felt like he just jabbed her with a stick. Looking down, she saw that the blade hadn't penetrated her stomach.

"Well, I didn't know you had that fancy suit made by the Thread Master." BC stood up and shot him with the gun, sending him skidding back. He shot out, swinging the blade in a wide arc. She kicked off the ground, towards the ceiling as the crystal in her belt glowed, making her flip upside down and land on the ceiling.

Black Cat jerked with confusion before she looked around than looking up, seeing the man scowl at her but then she realised she was upside-down. She also noticed the trench wasn't hanging over her head like gravity should've made it.

Red shot a fireball at the man, who ducked before chuckling.

"Ah, I forgot about ya, lizard man." This made Red growl as BC frowned. Up until now, she had thought both of them were against her.

"BC!" She looked around, seeing Tanya fly up to her.

"Tanya? How'd you get here?" It was odd seeing Tanya upside-down as she crossed her arms.

"You seriously thought I'd stay home? Why are you upside down?" BC just shrugged as an arrow flew forward and hit the man, another just missing Red as he ducked.

"I also brought the usual gang." Black Cat waved to Hunter, Bianca, Sparx and Spyro from the roof before running over to the wall, running down it as well until she reached the ground. The man came up behind her and she spun around, ready to punch when a large shadow leapt in front of her and sent the man flying.

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Alright who **_**didn't**_** see this coming? Oh BC when will you learn but it looks like her outfit saved her from being skewered ^w^ _reviews left until the bonus chapter!**_


	18. Brawl with Drawl

**Brawl with Drawl**

"Hi Des." She mused as he nodded in her direction. "I see you're figuring the suit out?" Black Cat nodded again before the man got up.

"Ah, the Thread Master last I heard, you was working with the Shadow Princess. Did ya get tired of that gig?" BC heard him growl before slamming his fist into the ground, sending out a shockwave that made the man stumble as Red ducked out of sight. This didn't go unnoticed as the purple dragon approached BC and Tanya.

Spyro frowned. "BC, Tanya, you two take care of Red, we'll deal with this guy." He whispered as Black Cat nodded, Tanya flying after her as she quickly vanished in the shadows.

Spyro took a deep breath before releasing a large mist of ice that shot at the man. Bianca fired a green laser as Hunter shot at the chandelier several metres above them. Des gestured with his hands before a portal opened behind him, several large threads firing towards the man.

He smirked before back flipping to dodge Bianca's laser but the mist caught his boot, freezing it to the ground. The arrow hit the chain, causing the man to look up just as it was plummeting towards him. He growled, lifting his foot so the ice shattered but the threads Des summoned, wrapped around his ankles just as the large chandelier fell on him.

They just celebrating but Des shook his head. "He's still alive." He spoke, just as the man appeared behind Spyro and kicked him, sending him skidding along the marble floor, his claws making a horrid screeching sound as he tried to stop himself.

"Well, well, well, ya ain't as weak as I thought. Such fierce cowboys deserve to know what they're up against. The name's Drawl. Samuel Drawl." He said while grinning as he vanished again but Bianca fired a laser at where she sensed him.

Drawl gave a yelp as he hopped around, clutching his boot that was smoking. He tried to regain his cool by smoothing his hair. "Well darling, that was awfully sneaky." Bianca frowned, her teeth gritting. "Why did you draw Black Cat here?" She asked as he laughed, throwing his head back drastically before answering.

"Well little bunny, I didn't, the lizard man did but being the expert assassin I am, I found him and the girl that almost killed us all." Spyro growled.

"BC saved us! Leave her outta this!" But Drawl just laughed again. "Ah, I would but my client has requested that I bring her the girl alive." He vanished before reappearing beside Des.

Bad mistake.

Des swung his fist and hit him in the side, making Bianca and Hunter wince when they heard bones crack. He flew into the wall, debris falling on top of him. He chuckled, getting out.

"It dun matter how much ya hit me, I always come back." He said, dusting the rubble off of his shoulders and straightening his shirt before running at them.

Hunter shot an arrow at him but he caught it in his hand. "Nice try pussy cat but I'm faster than ya noticed." Hunter smirked. "Kinda guessed that." Drawl frowned before looking at the arrow, noticing the bomb attached.

"Ah sh-" BANG the arrow exploded, enveloping Drawl in the smoke. Hunter high fived Des and Bianca before the smoke cleared, making the group laugh.

Drawl was covered in soot and his hair resembled a fan. He growled while he ran a hand through his hair, flattening it. "Ya gonna pay pussy cat."

_Ping_

His hair sprang up again like a peacock's tail again, making the group laugh again as he kept attempting to flatten it.

Black Cat and Tanya cautiously walked down the halls, the gun being in the trench coat's pocket. Looking around, they kept alert for any sudden movement or noise. Tanya sighed quietly. "_This place is huge, how're we going to find him?"_ BC looked at her friend. "_By keeping quiet and low."_ She answered as she cautiously pushed a door open and waited.

_It's empty as well._ She thought as Tanya kept behind BC, looking back in case someone tried sneaking up on them. Black Cat pushed another door open and waited. Nothing. She continued walking down the hallway as every sound she would occasionally hear made her freeze. The suspense was killing her!

It was like when she was watching that horror movie as the main character was walking through a house full of silence that would make your skin crawl and your mind would create paranoia that kept you petrified for the next couple of hours or minutes, depending on the viewer. BC was the type who became paranoid for a long period of time.

Tanya hovered beside her ear and whispered. "_We're pretty far from the others BC, shouldn't we head back?"_ BC frowned. "_No, we'll be fine."_ She responded and opened the double doors in front of her that lead to a large library. She kept still for about a minute or two before Tanya sighed and shook her head.

Sometimes Black Cat's paranoid behaviour would just annoy the hell out of her. She now wished that she also had some armoured clothes or something to protect herself with, that way she wouldn't take three hits and vanish like Sparx did. It bloody hurt even though it didn't make sense. BC would get hit but she would feel it, luckily BC was fairly good at dodging even though she still felt the injury. It was weird, one gets hit and they both felt the pain.

Tanya hovered over to a bookshelf. "BC, check this out!" The human looked over and walked over to her friend, reading the book Tanya was pointing out. _Shifters in their natural habitat._ She frowned before pulling it out and reading the back.

_The legends, the myths but what do we know about these mysterious creatures? An adventurer follows one of these rare creatures and documents their behaviour and life stages. Also Marvin Tuck discovers all Shifter's weaknesses._ BC looked at Tanya. "_What're the chances of you noticing this?"_ She asked, putting it back up. She merely shrugged before the purple and blue dragonfly hovered around the library, reading more book titles as BC kept checking the aisles.

Tanya hovered above the tall bookshelves and looked around, wondering how old this place was. She glanced over and watched BC was checking the aisles as usual then noticed something ahead. Turning pale, she dove into Black Cat's hair, shaking. This caused BC to jump until she noticed her friend.

"Tanya, what's wrong?" She asked, getting ready to reach for the gun. "_This place is infested with spiders…"_ Black Cat sighed before looking up, seeing the large eight legged creatures staring down at them. "As long as we don't bother them, they shouldn't bother us." She said, even though she was turning pale as well. Those spiders were _fricken HUGE!_

Walking up the stairs, she kept alert, due to the fact that she _really_ didn't want to walk into a spider web; they freaked her out almost as bad as the creatures themselves.

Looking around, she wondered how large this place actually was and how the others were doing. She hoped they were doing okay against that weird man.

Heading towards the exit, BC started to relax as she walked into a research room. A photo frame sat on the desk, covered in dust and the glass was broken. Curiosity was playing with her, gesturing her towards the mysterious item. Approaching, she frowned, picking it up as Tanya flew around the room, seeing how this room had no spiders or any webs, still staying clear of the shadows.

The photo had a winged panther cub with large blue eyes that stared at the camera with curiosity and wonder as a cloaked figure had an arm around the cub's shoulders, the only visible thing was the hand. The hand was pitch black but resembled a human, except there were talons at the tip instead of fingernails.

She put the frame down and continued looking around, trying to figure out who this Martin Tuck researcher was.

"_BC."_ Tanya squeaked, making Black Cat look over, seeing something glowing white. She slowly stepped back as Tanya clung to her hair again.

"Who's there?" She asked before it shot forth with ridiculous speed and hit her in the chest, slamming her against the wall before she hit the ground, unconscious. Tanya screamed before hovering beside the still human.

"BC! BC WAKE UP!" She panicked. The others were too far away to do anything and she couldn't fight either.

"She's not going to come around for a while." A voice said as Red emerged from the shadows, Tanya hovering in front of BC's head with her arms spread out, trying her best to look brave. Red didn't do anything. Tanya's heart was racing as she kept praying for something to happen.

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Oh god **_**another**_** fight? BC and Tanya have chased Red down only for BC to get KO'd…great, what's going to happen now? _reviews left until the bonus chapter!**_


	19. The Beast Within

**The Beast Within**

Spyro ducked as Drawl flew at him, trying to kick his head but Spyro released a massive cloud of flame that singed Drawl's leg, setting his pants on fire. He yelped and shot away, hitting his leg, attempting to put the flame out. Spyro released a streak of lightning that exploded upon contact of the flames, sending Drawl skidding back.

Bianca fired a large pink orb at Drawl before it turned into a miniature cyclone and threw him into the wall. Des charged up and punched Drawl, which left an imprint of his form in the marble. Drawl groaned before forcing himself up onto his feet.

"That was pretty good Hulk." He said and spat some dark blue blood onto the marble beside him. "Pretty good indeed." He spoke as he smirked before charging forward again.

Hunter growled. "No matter how hard we hit this guy, he just keeps coming back for more!" He yelled in frustration, firing an arrow that Drawl just caught and threw back quickly, making Hunter sprint away as it exploded.

"Then we just hit harder!" Spyro yelled and charged into Drawl but he grabbed Spyro's horns and flung him through the wall as Bianca fired another green laser at Drawl, who ducked and charged at her, kneeing her in the gut.

She grunted but her dress had absorbed the blow, making it more like an awkward shove. She tried punching him but winced.

Then Bianca realised something.

Punching really _hurt_.

She used the air and sent Drawl flying back but he back flipped and landed on his feet, charging forward until Des charged at him. Drawl's eyes went wide as Des hit him like a bulldozer and sent him flying.

Drawl smashed into the wall near the ceiling as debris fell to the ground.

Then it was his turn to realise something.

Des was a _scarier_ version of the Hulk.

Hunter pulled his bow back and fired an explosive arrow, which landed in the hole before a massive explosion went off.

Bianca faced him, panting. "That one looked stronger than the last." He nodded. "Because I used two arrows." She sighed before looking up at the hole. "Do you think that did it?" She panted as Des frowned.

"Probably not, though, he'll be planning another strategy if he's smart." He said as Sparx hovered beside Spyro, now glowing blue. "What is that guy anyway? I know humans don't have blue blood." Des looked at him.

"Because he's a hybrid. A human crossed with a shadow mage, which explains why he's able to teleport and take so much damage while still coming back." Des explained as he flexed his hand. Hunter frowned before turning around as Drawl grinned at him.

"Hi."

Hunter was sent flying back after Drawl punched him in the jaw, followed by a kick then came at Bianca with his sword.

Bianca created a force field that bounced Drawl off as he vanished then reappeared beside her, twisting her arm behind her back and making her yell in pain as he put the blade against her throat.

"Now, I'd play with ya all day but I got a shifter to catch. If ya want the bunny alive, all of ya shall back off and leave the girl to me." There was a growl before Bianca elbowed Drawl then kicked him in the groin and ran over to Hunter.

Drawl yelped in a hilariously high pitch and fell to the ground in agony as Des grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up to his face.

"Now tell us why your client wants the Shifter." He demanded as Drawl was whimpering, having his family jewels crushed.

Tanya hovered in front of BC's head, not sure what to do as BC groaned before slowly sitting up and noticed Tanya, then Red. He was just standing there before he blinked.

"_Now_ we're even." Then he vanished. Black Cat frowned before looking up at Tanya. "How long was I out?" She asked as Tanya released a sigh. "Around 20 minutes, I think I'm gonna throw up." BC stood up and looked around. Since he teleported, she couldn't pursue Red and get any answers.

"Let's go find the others, they're probably finished fighting by now." She took a step and gasped before falling to her knees just as the window beside them showed the sun was going down.

"BC, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" BC's body began to glow before light filled the room. A gust of glittering blue dust swirled around Black Cat before resting on her skin and causing it to ripple. When it dimmed, Tanya gasped.

She looked up at Tanya.

"What happened?" Tanya was speechless but she pointed to a mirror. Black Cat looked over and gasped. Large blue eyes stared back as massive wings were stretched out on the ground, limply. A long black tail swished from behind her as she flexed her claws and her paws shifted slightly.

Black Cat was a winged panther again. Her clothes had changed into silver body armour and her hat and belt were gone but the crystal was in a collar around her neck.

"I'm me again." She gasped, flexing her limbs and raising her massive wings off the ground. "I guess that's what Red meant." Tanya said as BC nodded, still not believing Red had actually gave her form back. She thought he had meant by a rematch or torturing her but not this. Still, she was thankful.

"I guess so…" She said when she felt the house shake. Her claws extended and clung to the floor, keeping her balance as Tanya looked around. "I guess they're still fighting." BC looked at her.

"Let's go." Tanya frowned. "What about Red?" She shook her head.

"Let him be, he's amended for his sins, now let's go help the others." She ran down the stairs and back the way they came as Tanya looked back before darting off to catch up as Red watched them leave from the shadows.

Drawl vanished but his shirt was still dangling from Des' hand as he reappeared a few metres away. His chest was covered in scars that form a bizarre symbol. He growled. "That was a dirty trick little bunny." He said as she crossed her arms. His voice was no longer sounding like a chipmunk.

"You had it coming." She said and fired another laser but Drawl ducked as he snapped his palm towards her, large black spheres appearing before they fired at them. Hunter grabbed Bianca and darted out of the way as Spyro took to the sky and Des ran forward, dodging them.

When he was a few metres in front of Drawl, he swung his leg at him but Drawl held his palm out as a shadow shot out of the ground and sent him flying. Des yelled as he began to fall, leaving a large crater in the marble floor. He snapped his fingers and threw a black flame at the group, which vanished as dark purple flames consumed it.

Everyone looked up as the winged panther glided in and landed in front of Drawl, covered in silver armour. What was weird though was that random muscles on her body twitched madly before relaxing.

"BC, you're yourself again!" Bianca cried as Black Cat nodded just as Tanya joined her side, panting slightly from having to struggle to catch up with the ridiculously fast creature.

"Ah, there's the little Shifter I was looking for! Now be a good kitty and come with me quietly-" But BC released a massive cloud of dark purple flames before he could finish that completely engulfed Drawl.

An inhuman shriek was heard before the flames died out, showing a thin black creature with blue light reflecting off its body. Its eyes were wide with shock as its mouth was gaping wide, showing a yellow light, as if a constant flame burned inside of its body.

It looked like a mangled shadow.

"_You shall pay for that Shifter!"_ The creature once known as Drawl spoke as its voice sounded like it was gasping for air as it wheezed. BC's stance lowered as her wings rose. She released another shower of flame but the creature vanished and reappeared behind BC before its arm extended and wrapped around her body.

The creature's arm was tightly wrapped around her chest, causing intense pressure on her ribs and lungs, which wasn't as comfortable as you'd imagine. She dug her claws into the creature's flesh as blue blood leaked out, drenching the tips of her claws.

BC growled before kicking off the ground and barrel rolling but the creature's grip held.

"_Your efforts are futile Shifter!"_ With a single movement, its arm retracted as BC was smashed into the ground, leaving another large crater, creating smoke and disturbing years-worth of dust. After a few seconds, it finally began to clear as a shadow slowly moved. Black Cat groaned as Tanya panicked, wishing she could blast fireballs like Sparx could.

BC growled before breathing more purple flames but the creature yanked its arm up in the air, just as the flames appeared. The winged Panther growled while swiping at the creature's arm as more blue blood spurted out, releasing its hold. BC flapped her powerful wings and shot backwards from the creature as its other arm reached out.

BC breathed more flames, followed by some ice shards that went straight through its hand. It shrieked out in pain before retracting its mutilated claw. Its hollow yellow eyes glared at the panther.

"_I've tried being nice, but you leave me no choice. I know your weakness Shifter."_ Then its body curled into itself, becoming a large floating orb before its size increased. Large claws emerged as limbs stretched out while a massive head emerged.

"_I know your fear."_ It taunted as the demonic figure glared down at Black Cat with large blood red eyes. BC took a step back as her heart rate increased. It brought her back to when she was clinging to the ground with the Shadow Princess's shadow clinging to her ankle but in the portal was that large monster that glared at her with a twisted smile.

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Uh oh, it's the beasty from the Dark Dimension! How're they gonna beat the figure that used to be Drawl? _reviews left until the bonus chapter!**_


	20. Surprise Rescue

**Surprise Rescue**

It stood like a giant but its body was covered in black ancient armour however, its face resembled that of a medieval dragon. Its muzzle was long and jagged as its teeth were yellow and crooked but its scales reminded her of a crocodile even though they were grey. Six large spider legs came from its back, three claws on each end that formed a 'y' type of shape.

It's had four thick human legs as the feet were shaped like claws. A large spiked tail swished out from behind and smashed a pillar.

"_You."_ She gasped in fear as she continued backing away while the monster developed a wicked smile. "_Yes, the Shadow Princess is so looking forward to another rematch."_ It hissed as BC quickly dodged its massive hand that tried to grab her. She released another series of flames but they did nothing to it.

Des sat up, noticing the giant. "RUN! YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT!" She looked at Des before jumping away and breathing more flames, followed by ice shards. Still no effect.

"_I tried playing nice but you forced me to use this form. There is no hope for you Black Cat."_ She gasped as Tanya flew over to Des.

"There's gotta be a way to beat it!" She cried as BC could be seen in the background flying away quickly as the beast reached for her again, only to be engulfed in flames. Des frowned. "I didn't think he'd change to this form so quickly." He looked at Tanya.

"You need to tell her to change into that white form of hers, it's her only chance." She nodded and flew over to BC, who swerved to dodge a pillar as the beast continued to pursue her while Spyro spat fireballs at it, flying in front of its face.

"BC!" Tanya yelled as Black Cat looked over. "Get angry!" BC's breathing was heavy as for the first time in this form, she looked scared. "I can't!" She yelled back before an arrow zipped past and stabbed the beast in the eye, causing it to shriek and swing its arm out, hitting BC and sending her into a pillar, falling to the ground.

She groaned in pain as Tanya hovered over to her, watching her roll onto her back. With a deep breath, Black Cat spat a large sphere of blue energy that hit it in the chest, cracking the armour. She stood up slowly and quickened her breathing, trying to get angry but the rage wouldn't come.

Bianca fired a laser at the creature as it swung its fist forward, just missing Spyro as he spat more fire in its face. It growled before snapping at him but Spyro quickly swerved out of the way as Sparx clung to his spikes.

"Well, this is unexpected." BC looked over as the fallen elder emerged while Black Cat struggled to her feet. "The reason why you can't use your rage is because that form's blocking it. Basically, we have to get him to change back to his smaller self." BC looked at him.

"Why are you helping us?" She asked as he glanced at her. "Twice you let me escape when I was facing the execution charge. Obviously I was right about you charging into battle head first." BC looked at the creature.

"It was going well until he changed. What sort of creature is that?" Tanya asked as Red frowned. "Another servant of the Shadow Princess. He is much stronger than the Destroyer." He answered before the three dodged the creature's hand as it growled in frustration.

Black Cat focused and released her breath, resulting in a massive shockwave of fire that knocked the creature over but it managed to hold its ground.

"_Very clever Shifter, very clever but not good enough."_ It brought both hands together at such a speed that Tanya thought BC had been crushed.

"BC!" She screamed as Black Cat emerged from beside her. "I'm right here." She replied as the creature shrieked and released its grip as Red fired a large grey sphere at its hand, causing it to stumble and crash into the wall, making the castle shake.

Black Cat chuckled. "All of this because I went for a late walk." She shook her head as Tanya slapped her face. "You're _laughing_ about this?! What is_ wrong with you?!"_ She shouted as Bianca ran over with Des.

"Is Red helping us?" She asked as BC nodded. "Yeah, for now anyway. Let's take this thing out." She said as Des nodded. "My thoughts exactly." The giant threads appeared before shooting forward and stabbing through the armour, causing the beast to admit a horrid screech that made BC cover her sensitive ears with her paws.

She growled as her eyes suddenly changed from blue to a lemon yellow. She kicked off and flew forward before clawing the monster's eye, causing it to scream and stumble back, clutching its bleeding eye as Red threw another sphere at it.

The beast growled. "_Screw orders, I'll kill both of you!"_ It's muzzle snapped shut around BC but its eye widened as a glowing figure shot out into the side of its jaw and out, ripping a hole through the roof of its mouth. Spyro's jaw dropped.

"_Whoa."_

A glowing figure hovered with BC under its left arm. It was a winged panther but it stood like a human and it continued glowing white.

"_How dare you attack my sister?!"_ The female voice shouted as she let go of BC who flew out of the way as this creature looked pissed.

"_Did she say sister?"_ BC asked herself as Red had vanished again. She noticed the winged panther was staring at her.

"Are you hurt?" She shook her head. "N-not that much." She answered shyly as the creature drew her sword and flew forward, right between the monster's eyes. BC gasped as blue blood spurted while the beast's eye widened before it fell back, turning into smoke then vanished.

Black Cat gasped in shock as Tanya flew up to her. "_She defeated him with one hit?"_ Tanya was silent as she glided to the ground. The sun rose. That glittering blue dust appeared before settling on her fur and made BC glow before her human self was standing there, with her earlier clothes on.

The winged panther flew over and stood in front of her. "Still struggling with your forms, aren't you?" Black Cat blinked. "Before you said you were my sister, did you mean relative or just of the same species?" The figure sheathed her sword.

"I've spent years looking for you Amy, or do you prefer going by BC now?" She frowned. "Amy? My name's Black Cat." Tanya hovered beside BC, keeping quiet as Bianca, Hunter, Des and Spyro approached. Sparx flew over to Tanya.

"Are you okay?" He asked, getting the stranger's attention. "I'm glad you two managed to find each other." She glowed before an older version of BC's human form stood in front of them. Her hair was longer and she had on full length pants, black boots and a sleeveless top but her coat was like a conductress, spilt at the back to form two tails.

Her hair was black but her shine oddly enough, was dark green. Her eyes were also green plus she had slightly darker skin then BC. She had a very friendly smile.

"However, I doubt you'll remember me." She replied, her voice soft. Black Cat and Tanya looked at each other before staring at the winged panther. Bianca looked at Hunter who shrugged as Spyro was staring at Sparx.

"_Do you remember BC mentioning a sister?"_ Sparx shook his head. "_No but she does look a lot like her."_ He replied as the figure put her hands on her hips.

"Bet you can't guess my name." She said, developing a grin that made her resemble Black Cat. The girl developed a hopeless look. "Uh…..Britney?" She began laughing. "Nope, try again." BC looked at Tanya, who shrugged. "I dunno, um, Brooke?" The girl shook her head. "Nuh uh."

BC turned to Spyro. "Any ideas?" He frowned. "Why're asking me for? Ok fine, um…. Trixie?" She shook her head.

Bianca blinked. "Destiny?" The elder human shook her head, still grinning. Hunter frowned. "Julie?" The girl chuckled. "Nope."

BC was frowning then looked like she had it. "Is it Diana?" She was grinning. "Finally, I thought it would take a while." Then BC felt awkward as Diana hugged her. "Where are our parents?" Diana released her and looked at the ground, releasing a sigh.

"Amy…I'm afraid the truth will hurt you." BC blinked. "Just BC. Tell me, I've been through worse." Diana rubbed her head before looking at her. "Forget about it. What I can tell you is that the longer we are together, the more dark attention we draw. I have to go now Amy but remember,"

BC looked at her as she smiled.

"-you're never alone." Then she jumped out of the window and vanished. "No offence but your sister's weird." BC turned around to Spyro. "Totally but it's nice to know I at least have a sister out there somewhere." She smiled before Tanya blinked, having an odd feeling as Des noticed something but kept it to himself. Turning around, he sensed a presence behind them. BC also sensed it and saw Red leaving. Des turned to BC and asked if he should stop him. BC just shook her head.

"We're all tired, let's get going." Black Cat responded before they walked out the front of the castle and down the large steps towards the portal. Bianca jogged up beside BC.

"Imagine if you had tried to take that thing on by yourself." Black Cat sighed. "Don't remind me." Tanya hovered beside her.

"What did the note say anyway?" BC smiled.

"That, I'm keeping to myself." She responded as they arrived at the Dragon Kingdom and returned to the professor's lab. He turned around just as the sun vanished behind the hill, making BC glow until she was in her other form.

Des had a thoughtful expression. "Human by day, panther by night. That's very interesting indeed." He mused as BC grinned. "Thanks to a friend." She said, looking out the window as the full moon shown down at her.

**The end**

…_**.Or is it?**_

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Yay the story's finally over! ...maybe and what's this? BC has a sister 8D Maybe she'll have a role in the possible sequel? _reviews left until the bonus chapter!**_


End file.
